A Hard Year
by Un-kissable
Summary: What happens when Draco is dropped unexpectedly into Harry's lap? What happens when it seems like ghosts of the past are popping back up? Warning: Contains detailed Smex and MPreg! Original Characters present! Enjoy! COMPLETED! :D
1. An Unexpected Event

Harry stretched out on his bed. Draco Malfoy was fresh in his mind. Professer Dumbledore couldn't have been serious right? No, absolutely not. There was no way. He picked up the letter again.

_Harry,_

_There has been a situation. Draco Malfoy of the Slytheryn house is in dyer need of protection. He turned in his father as a Death Eater, and is now under heavy protection. I terribly dislike what I must ask of you, but he has no where else to go. At Midnight tonight I will be personally escorting Mr. Malfoy to your holiday residence. I ask that you and your guardians stay in your living room until such time. I will explain in more detail when we arrive. Thank you, Harry._

_Dumbledore_

Harry sighed and looked at the clock. 11:47 PM. He supposed he'd tell the Dursley's, just in case. He stuffed his wand in his cloak and slipped it on. He glided down the stairs and into the living room.

"Dad! Mum! Harry's got that Bloody thing on again!!" Dudley screamed.

"Shut up you fat pig." Harry sat in the armchair across from the Dursley's and stared at the fire.

"What are you doing down here, boy?" Vernon asked, looking very calmly to his guests.

"You may want your friends to leave before midnight." Harry said with a smile.

"Why?" Petunia asked nervously.

"Dumbledore is coming, surely you remember him." Harry grinned.

"What?!" Vernon stood very quickly, his face turning a familiar shade of purple. He turned to his guests. "My nephew...he's very disturbed. His school-year care-taker is coming. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave...perhaps you could come by again another time when he hasn't forgotten to tell us such an important detail."

"Oh, and he's bringing a friend. One that's a lot like me." Harry smiled. Vernon and Petunia bid their guests farewell, promising of phone calls in the following days.

"When did you find out about this?!" Vernon shouted.

"Around 7 this morning." Harry looked at him innocently. The fire turned green and two figures stepped out. "It slipped my mind. Must've been while you were locking me in my room and leaving again."

"Ah, Harry, it's best not to point out the faults of others." Dumbledore said softly.

"Yeah? It's usually better to tell me when you're throwing my enemy in my lap." Harry sent a heavy glare at Draco.

"...Draco will be re-sorted with the first years." Dumbledore placed a hand on the silent blonde's shoulder.

"...I see. And why does he have to come here?" Harry asked.

"For the protection, Harry." Dumbledore stated.

"Wait a bloody minute! Where is our say in this? This is our house!!" Vernon stood and growled.

"Petunia..you do recall a conversation we've had in the past?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes...Vernon...the boy has to stay." Petunia said heavily.

"What?" He turned to her.

"Sit down, Vernon." She said calmly. He sat heavily.

Dumbledore nudged Draco over to Harry, who pushed over reluctantly. Draco sat lightly almost in Harry's lap due to the lack of space in the chair.

"I don't want to hear that these two were mis-treated, understood?" Dumbledore smiled before disappearing with a loud _crack_.

"To your room, now! Both of you!!" Vernon exploded.

Harry jumped up and ran towards the stairs. The idea of getting hit wasn't very appealing to him. Draco, still silent, ran behind him. When they entered Harry's room Harry flopped down on his bed. Dudley barged in behind them unexpectedly. He was glaring heavily at Draco.

"Who are you? One of his freaky friends?" Dudley roared. Draco sat in an empty corner and looked up at Dudley. "Why don't you go home to your mum?!"

Draco sat silently. Dudley smiled.

"Oh, the little baby decided to be a big boy and run away, right? And now he's too scared to talk? The worlds too scary for you, huh?" Dudley moved closer to Draco.

"Get out, Dudley. You're too loud, I'm trying to sleep." Harry growled. Dudley turned and walked out, locking the door behind him.

"He has a point you know. Do you have some sort of silencing charm on you?" He looked at Draco and saw him shake his head.

"Just had a bad day..." Draco curled up in the corner, trying to get comfortable. Harry sighed.

"Well, you can't sleep on the floor." Harry went into his closet and pulled out a cot. A blue comforter and pillow fell out behind it. "Get up and help me."

Draco got up and helped him unfold the stubborn cot. Draco put the pillow on it and Harry threw the blanket across it. Harry jumped up on his bed and flicked the light off. Draco placed the backpack he'd been carrying on the floor and took his shoes off. He climbed up in the bed and tried to get some sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, what do you think so far? Bad idea, good idea?


	2. Enlightenment

Draco woke up suddenly. There was an uncomfortable pressure in his lower stomach. He REALLY had to pee.

He leaped up out of the cot he'd been sleeping in and tugged at the door, only to find it locked. He nervously walked over to Harry and shook him awake.

"Hmm...? What?" He grumbled.

"The door's locked!" Draco said urgently.

"Big shock there." Harry sat up. "Why do you need it unlocked?"

"Bathroom." Draco said the word and bit his lower lip.

"Something really scared you, eh? You're not being NEARLY as nasty as your usual self." Harry got up and started pounding on the wall. Heavy footsteps thundered down the hall.

"Boy, what's gotten into you? You'll wake the neighbors." Petunia hissed.

"Bathroom." Harry whispered back.

"Both of you?!" She asked.

"No, just him. He'll be quick." There was a click and the door opened. Draco came out quietly. "Bathrooms over there."

Draco scurried down the hall and relieved himself, then quickly returned to the room. Petunia closed and locked the door, and returned to bed.

"Next time piss before you sleep." Harry growled.

"Ok..." Draco lay back down and fell asleep quickly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry sat up and stretched. It was 6:30 AM. The door was bound to be unlocked by now. He opened the door and rushed down to the kitchen. He quickly made five plates of food, and set three on the table. He took the other two back up to his room and set one down on the desk. He woke Draco up, telling him if he didn't eat now, he wouldn't eat at all. Draco sat up slowly and ate the food on his plate. When he was done Harry took the plate from him and went to the kitchen to wash them. He smiled at his aunt as he passed her, leaving the kitchen and reentering his bedroom. He closed the door and heard a click, knowing someone had locked it again.

"Come on, fold up the cot." Harry said. Draco got up and folded the cot up before stuffing it back into the closet.

The door suddenly opened. Vernon stood there looking annoyed.

"Marge is coming." He said. Harry glared at him. "We've told her you've fallen and been retarded."

"And him?" Harry motioned toward Draco.

"Publicity stunt for work." Vernon said. "He's quiet, and possibly retarded. Safest way to go."

"I see. How old shall I act? Hm? Ten? Eleven?" Harry tilted his head.

"Seven will do just fine." Vernon said rudely.

"What do I get out of it?" Harry asked bluntly.

"We'll bring you shopping. Get you something you need." Vernon said. Harry nodded sharply.

"Vernon she's here!" Petunia shouted up the stairs.

"Come along you two." Vernon said. Harry and Draco followed Vernon down the stairs and sat in the living room.

Marge walked into the house and embraced the three Dursley's. She glanced in at Harry and Draco and shook her head when she saw Harry laying on the floor, pretending to count on his fingers.

"Retarded, you said?" She grumbled.

"He's easier to manage now, actually. He sits there with the blond one and is generally quiet." Vernon said proudly.

"Well, I suppose that is a plus. Does he throw food or anything wild of that nature?" She asked. Vernon shook his head.

"Like a well-trained puppy." Petunia said.

"I see, very good. Does the blond excite or mellow him?" Marge turned to Petunia.

"Mellow's him. We're thinking we may keep him." Petunia 'gushed.'

"I see." Marge dug into her purse and pulled out two toy cars. "You, boy, here."

"Huh?" Harry said in mock surprise. He widened his eyes in mock glee and rushed to her.

"Take my bags to the spare room and you can have these, ok?" She said as tho she were speaking to a small child. He nodded excitedly and started hauling the heavy bags up the stairs. Draco jumped and helped him. When they reached the spare room Harry sat down for a minute.

"Why are you taking that?" Draco asked quietly.

"I'd rather avoid a beating if I could." Harry said. Draco nodded. There was a squacking sound in Harry's room and he rushed in. An owl sat on his bed with a stack of letters and a package.

He picked up the daily prophet from the end of his bed and sighed.

"What?"

"It's my birthday."

"Oh."

"So what made you join the light side?"

"...I don't want to be a Death Eater...people say it's too scary to go against the dark..."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's too scary to go inside of it."


	3. I Think I Really Like You

"You still haven't told me what got you so scared." Harry said as he tucked into bed.

"Do you know why I turned my father in?" Draco said softly, rolling in the cot to look at him.

"No." Harry said, removing his glasses.

"...He killed my mother." Draco said softly.

"...why?" Harry asked.

"She let me have some water...I was getting terribly dehydrated...my father...figured that killing my mom would scare me into the dark side...I ran away in the middle of the night...turned him in..." Draco bit his lip.

"...I see..." Harry looked at him.

Tears slid down Draco's cheeks quite unexpectedly. Harry got up and sat on the cot.

"Sit up." Harry said bluntly. Draco sat up shakily. "Why are you crying? You're safe here."

"...I know but...I just...I can't help it...I..." He looked down.

Harry grabbed Draco's chin and looked into his eyes, then wiped the tears away gently. Draco was confused by the contact, but inwardly craved more of it. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and rocked him gently. There was something quite soothing about the gentle rocking motion and Draco looked up at Harry with a confused look on his face.

"I'm...starting to fall asleep..." He mumbled into Harry's chest. Harry laughed softly and looked at Draco.

"Can I do something?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco asked sleepily.

"You'll see." Draco nodded.

Harry stopped rocking him and looked him in the eye. He took a nervous breath and leaned in. His lips barely touched Draco's, but after a second, the kiss was returned. Harry broke the kiss and sat up.

"...sorry..." Harry said.

"Why? I'm not." Draco said softly.

"...ok..." Harry looked at the floor.

"You did that for a reason. You like me that way, huh?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"I...you're a different person than I thought...and I like the new person I'm seeing." Harry said. Draco nodded. "Want me to keep rocking you?"

"Yeah...please..." Draco said.

Harry nodded and began rocking him again. He rocked the boy in his arms gently and smiled. A week there and Harry felt like things would never be the same. Draco's head found a resting place in the crook of Harry's arm. He sighed contently and nuzzled Harry a little bit. His eyes closed and he fell into a comfortable sleep. Harry lay him down and went to his own bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco woke up first the next morning and smiled at Harry's sleeping form. He shook Harry gently. Marge was leaving that day, they had to be up to see her off. Harry stumbled up and dressed and prepared for his act. Marge thoroughly enjoyed this 'new Harry' and even went as far as to give him a cookie. Draco dressed himself quickly as well and took Harry's hand, as had become habit over the past week as Harry would 'accidently' go in the wrong direction occasionally. The two walked out onto the platform and down the stairs. Marge bid them a sweet farewell and left into her cab. Vernon turned to Harry.

"Not bad. You could have fooled me." Dudley said as Harry turned to go upstairs.

"Do you want to stay in your room all day?" Vernon asked.

"Kind of, yeah." Harry said. Draco followed him.

"If you go in there we're locking you in 'till dinner!" Vernon shouted.

"I'll live." He said carelessly and walked into his room.

Draco slipped in behind him and they heard heavy footsteps and a click that told them they were locked in, free to do exactly what they wanted.

Harry climbed up into his bed and Draco sat on the edge of the cot. Harry looked at him questioningly and pulled him up onto the bed with him. Draco, surprised, lay down on the bed with his head on Harry's chest.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

Draco sat up and started kissing Harry softly.

"I think I really like you." He smiled softly.

"I think I like you too." Harry smiled back.

"Do you mind if I...do something a little...different?" Draco looked nervous

"Go ahead." Harry said with a stronger smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to move to fast or anything...make you uncomfortable..." Draco bit down on his lip again.

"Go ahead." Harry said.

Draco nodded and leaned down over Harry. He kissed him as he had those few times before, and then licked across Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth and the two explored a new experience. Draco had done this before, with some girls in his house at school, but this was an altogether first for Harry, and it excited him, in more way than one. Draco broke apart and smiled down at Harry.

"Draco..." His cheeks were pink.

"Yeah?" Draco looked at him, confused.

"I...I have a...a problem..." Harry said shakily.

"Such as...?" Draco raised a brow.

"Um..." Harry looked down at the lump in his jeans. Draco followed his eyes and laughed a little.

"You poor thing." Draco smiled. "Want me to make it better?"

Harry bit his lip, and shook his head.

"That's moving a little to fast for me...I'm not ready to let anyone see...that...part of me...not yet..." Harry said slowly.

"Ok, I understand. I won't make you do anything." Draco said.

"Hey, I have a question..." Harry looked at Draco.

"Ask away." Draco said as he lay down next to Harry, with his head on Harry's chest.

"Well...are you a virgin?" Harry looked at him.

"Yeah, I almost wasn't though..." Draco said, looking down sadly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I was almost stupid enough to give it to Pansy..." Draco said.

"I'm glad you didn't." Harry said.

"Me too." Draco smiled at him.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked.

"If I'm lucky?" Draco kissed Harry softly. "Yours."


	4. Just Draco

There was a loud crash and a shout. Harry and Draco were fast asleep in Harry's bed, and then the door crashed open, jolting them awake, Harry's hand instinctively wrapping around Draco. The look on Remus Lupins face was priceless.

"Harry, what are you doing?" He asked slowly.

"Well, I was sleeping." Harry yawned. Draco was shaking.

"Well, wha's got 'im ready to wet 'imself?" Hagrids voice boomed as he looked into the room.

"He probably thought you were his dad...he'll be fine. What's going on?" Harry asked.

"What do you think? We're going to Order Headquarters." Lupin grinned.

"I see." Harry got up and threw his belongings into his trunk. Draco meerly hugged his backpack that held all of his shrunken worldly possessions. Harry dragged his trunk across the floor, heading towards the door. Draco followed him closely.

"We're using a portkey...Dumbledore will meet us outside to show Draco where to go." Lupin said calmly. He took a small bag out of his pocket. "I'll need to contact professor Dumbledore and just double check that we can still go, they found something a touch nasty in the basement."

He turned to the fire and Harry took a seat in a chair. Draco gave Hagrid a weird look before sitting lightly in Harry's lap.

"I see the two of ya 'ave gotten along be'er since I last seen ya." Hagrid said softly.

"...Don't tell anyone, alright?" Harry looked at Draco. "We'll tell people on our own time."

Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder, hoping the large man would agree. There was a rumbling laugh that seemed to shake the house.

"O' course I won't tell no one! But ya two make a good pair." Hagrid sat down on the couch and waited. Lupin sat back after a few minutes and sighed.

"We'll have to sit here for a bit, wait for Dumbledore's ruling on the basement." Lupin said in annoyance.

They sat around talking for 3 hours before Draco fell into a deep sleep. A wave of comfort had exploded throughout him as Harry's arm wrapped around him. Another two hours sped past and Dumbledore finally informed Lupin that they would be allowed to enter the headquarters within five hours. Harry sighed and let his head hit the back of the chair. He closed his eyes and yawned, unwilling to move Draco from his resting place. Slowly, his own eyes slid shut and sleep consumed him.

Hagrid grinned at the sight of sleeping boys, and produced a camera from a bag he'd been carrying. He took a quick picture, allowing it to print two copies of the photo. Draco subconsciously nuzzled into Harry's neck and Harry held him a little closer. It was a sight to see, these two boys.

"It's cute, really." Hermione's voice filled the room. Hagrid turned to see her and Ginny stepping out of the flame.

"It's not cute. It's adorable." Ginny said.

"Yes, I suppose so..." Hermione smiled. "We'll just have to hope Ronald doesn't blow it out of proportion."

"Ron's on 'is way?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes." Hermione said. "Why?"

"'Arry..he dun want nobody knowin'. I guess we'll 'ave to wake 'em up." Hagrid said, shaking Harry's arm.

Harry jolted awake, nearly dropping Draco on the floor. He looked at Hermione and blushed heavily before getting up, leaving Draco in the chair.

"Listen...I can explain..." Harry said quietly.

"Later, Ron's coming." Ginny said quickly.

"Oh god..." Harry bit his lip as his best friend stepped out of his fire place.

"Anyone want to explain what the rodent's doing here?" Ron said rudely.

"He's joined our side. Turned in his father." Harry said.

"And give me one reason I shouldn't pulverize him." Ron said.

"Because he's scared enough as it is." Harry said solemnly.

"...So now you're defending him." Ron said.

"Yeah, maybe I am." Harry said.

"Why?" Ron glared at the sleeping blond in the chair. "After all he's done to us."

"Because...what we've seen the past five years is a Malfoy. This is just Draco. Being himself." Harry locked eyes with Ron. "And I won't let you hurt him because he acted like a fool."

"You sound like he's your best friend." Ron said, almost sadly.

"You are my best friend. Draco is a good friend." Harry said. "Some of the hell we've been through was partially his fault, yes, but that doesn't change that we went through it together. And Draco's not a terrible person. His father is. So get over it, because we need as many ally's as we can get, and he's a good one to have."

"...Fine. But he owes us all an apology." Ron said.

"I know he does, but forcing it out of him will do no good." Harry said.

"Fine. I suppose you're right anyways." Ron said.

"Dumbledore's cleared the house. Harry, you and Draco get an upstairs bedroom, ok?" Lupin said. Harry nodded and shook Draco's arm.

"Huh..?" Draco blinked sleepily, then snapped awake. "What's up?"

"Come on, we're going to Grimauld Place." Harry said.

"Where's that?" Draco asked, looking awkwardly around.

"Headquarters, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice flooded their ears. "Order of the phoenix headquarters. 12 Grimauld Place. I hope you enjoy your stay."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_OO Thanks everyone!! So many reviews!! It honestly caught me off guard. I don't have the time to go through and reply privately to all of them, so I'll just reply here, no one minds, right?_

_**EdgeofDarkness** : I wanted so much for them to screw each other senseless right then and there too, but I have a plan in mind I hope you'll like it._

_**fifespice** : Well, hopefully this chapter answered your question about leaving the Dursley's. And as for the Gryfindors accepting him, well, who knows, right? And as for Harry acquiring Slytherin cunning, no. He's just trying to get what he wants out of his uncle._

_**Blondeygirl** : I'm updating as quickly as possible_

_**the lone wolf cries** : Again, I'm updating as quickly as possible. I'm brainstorming idea's in school when I should be doing my work, and I don't like being home a lot, so it makes it kind of hard to update as often as I'd like, but I'm going as fast as I can_

_**Rainbow2007** : Thank you!_

_**oreoxlove4ever** : I've finally decided their age!! They're both 16._

_**TreeHuggenHippy7117** : Again, I'm updating as quickly as possible_

_Ok, so on a side note, I didn't get home 'till 7:30 and my mom was gonna eat me alive if I didn't clean my room before my sister goes to bed at 8:30, so I had to do that, and I found an old bowl with spaghetti in it, and the spaghetti had mold on it. I'm gonna stop eating in my room after that one. Where was I going with this originally...? Oh yeah, I found an Avril Lavigne pin that I got at her concert last month, and I was so tempted to just peirce my belly button with it . My mom takes so long with these things, so if I die suddenly, it's from an infection of the belly button._


	5. I Think I Love You

Harry hugged Draco close to him. It was a comforting embrace, not something he expected so suddenly, but Draco seemed to need it. School was starting in two weeks, and he was afraid of the sorting. The two lay down comfortably on the bed. A comfortable sleep washed over them until late in the night.

Around 3 AM the two awoke suddenly, neither was sure why, but it was fine with them, they had an excuse to enjoy each others waking company. Harry let out a little yawn and snuggled closer to Draco. As much as he seemed like the dominant member of the relationship when they were fully awake, he was just a cuddly little kid in the middle of the night. Draco tilted his chin up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey...remember that problem you had a little while back?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yeah...?" Harry looked at him confused.

"...Have you gotten any since?" Draco asked slowly.

"No..." Harry looked more confused.

"ok." Draco rolled on top of him, casting a locking charm on the door.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked

"You'll see. Just shut up." Draco said.

Draco kissed Harry deeply. Harry, surprised, kissed back just as forcefully. Draco's tongue entered familiar territory and glided over some sensitive spots. A light moan was born of Harry's throat as Draco kissed him more forcefully. He suddenly pushed Draco off.

"It's...it's back..." Harry said with a blush.

"I'm going to ask again. Can I fix it?" Draco looked him in the eye.

"...Yes."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

END OF THE CHAPTER!!

Kidding, kidding!! dodges rocks

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry looked Draco in the eye as he said the word.

"You mean it?" Draco asked, disbelieving. Harry simply nodded. "Where do you draw the line?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, there's hand jobs, blow jobs, and sex." Draco said.

"Ok?" Harry blinked.

"Where do you draw the line?" Draco asked.

"I guess I don't. One of the wonderful things about being a guy. I can't get pregnant." Harry smiled softly at him.

"Alright then." Draco's hand slipped down Harry pants and gave the softening member a quick squeeze.

"Ah!" Harry gasped. He wasn't expecting the touch so suddenly.

"One question." Draco said. "Have you ever masturbated?"

"No." Harry looked at him, mildly confused.

"So you never came before?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry's face twisted into more confusion.

"This is gonna be fun." Draco said softly.

"It is?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes." Draco said. Harry only nodded.

Draco unbuttoned Harry's jeans and slid the zipper down. He tugged Harry's pants off gently and smiled at the tent in his boxers.

"I'm gonna do something...tell me if it makes you too uncomfortable." Draco reached into his backpack and pulled out some pieces of fabric. He tied Harry's arms to the headboard and looked at Harry. "You ok?"

"Mhmm." Harry nodded. He was excited.

Draco stripped Harry of his boxers then stripped down to his boxers and lay next to Harry. He cast a quick silencing charm on the room and reached down to Harry's upper thigh. He rubbed it gently, knowing it would make Harry crazy. Sure enough, after a short time, Harry wined loudly and bucked his hips. Draco smiled and moved to sit between Harry's legs.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"It's torture." Harry said.

"Oh, why is that?" Draco asked.

"Because...it is!" Harry glared lightly at him.

Draco merely laughed and spread Harry's legs. He rubbed the inside of both of Harry's thighs now, grinning at Harry's attempts to gain attention in his more sensitive regions. He slowly slid his hands up the the base of Harry's cock and rubbed it gently, earning a moan from the brunette's mouth. Finally, Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's manhood and pumped it slowly. Harry's face flushed and he started breathing a little harder.

"D-Draco..." Harry moaned out the name. "F-faster...p-please..."

Draco grinned and moved his hand a little faster, squeezing a little tighter. He watched Harry's face through the whole time and grinned when he saw Harry's eyes widen and felt Harry's cock reach a level of hard that seemed impossible. The vein in the bottom twitched a little and white hot seed shot out of the tip, onto Harry's stomach. Harry lay there panting, and feeling suddenly incredibly tired, but Draco wasn't done yet.

"How'd that feel?" He asked softly.

"Really...really...good..." He panted out.

"Yeah?" Draco smiled at the exhausted boys face and leaned down to lick the cum off his stomach.

He continued to lick Harry's stomach once it was clean, steadily moving lower.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked tiredly.

"You thought I was done?" He flicked his tongue over the tip of Harry's penis.

Harry closed his eyes and let the feeling of a heavily sensitive cock overwhelm him. He was hard within seconds. Draco continued playing lightly with the tip of Harry's cock until it was dripping with pre-cum and Harry himself was whimpering. He took the head into his mouth and suckled oh-so lightly at it, enjoying the next moan that escaped Harry's lips. He gave a particularly hard suck that had Harry trembling and raising his hips off the bed, trying to get more of that heavenly heat around his cock. Draco quickly placed his hand on Harry's hips and held them down.

"Now, now, don't be impatient." Draco said.

He suckled lightly at it again, teasing it for a few more minutes. Harry was whimpering loudly again, and Draco took pity on him and took more of the hardened member into his mouth. He deep throated the boy and started sucking hard quite quickly, earning not a moan, but a scream of pleasure from the boy. Draco was now thankful for the silencing charm. Harry came into Draco's mouth rather quickly and strongly. Draco swallowed every drop and smiled at Harry.

"You ready for the last step?" Draco asked, now that he himself was painfully hard.

"I'm so tired..." Harry said, leaning his head back on the pillow.

"You'll be able to sleep soon. Are you ready?" Draco smiled at him.

"Y-yeah." Harry panted out.

He closed his eyes for a moments rest. He felt Draco lifting his legs and an odd poking at his anus. He looked at Draco who looked nervous. He tried to read his hands down to hug his boyfriend, but he found he couldn't move them.

"Hey, Draco?" Harry waited until Draco looked at him. "You ok?"

"...Yeah...Harry?" Draco looked him in the eye. "This is gonna hurt at first, but you'll like it after a few seconds, ok?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Can I have a kiss first?"

"Of course." Draco leaned over Harry and kissed his lips softly.

He leaned back and positioned himself back where he was. He gently pushed the head in, slowly inching his way farther in. Harry's mouth was hanging open and he was breathing heavily. When Draco was all the way in Harry wiggled his hips to adjust to the new feeling.

"You ready?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and Draco slowly started pumping in and out. He sped up after a few seconds and waited for Harry's reaction.

"Ah!! Oh my god!!" Harry moaned. Draco grinned.

"Oh? That felt good?" Draco hit the sweet spot again. Harry moaned loudly. "I guess it did."

He started moving faster and after a short while he felt himself getting close to cumming. He grabbed Harry's cock and pumped it vigorously, and soon Harry came into Draco's hand, and Draco followed immediately after.

Draco pulled out and lay down next to Harry after untying him. He pulled a blanket up to cover them and lay down. After a while Harry seemed to be asleep, and Draco closed his eyes.

"...Draco...I think I love you..." Harry whispered.

"...I think I love you too."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

NOW it's the end of the chapter

Any thoughts?

I personally have to say I'm horny as hell now


	6. Tess

The night before they were to leave and go to Hogwarts The Boy Who Lived could be found in the bathroom - puking his guts out, a worried looking Draco hovering over him like a worried mother.

"Dray, listen, I'm sure it was just something I ate, go to bed." Harry said. "Or I might be feeding off of your anxiety..."

"No, I'm staying right here. I'm sorry if it's because of me...and I'll never be able to sleep until I know you're ok." Draco said, placing a hand on Harry's back.

"Well, I think I'm done throwing up anyway, so let me brush my teeth and we'll go to bed." Harry said, standing up.

He walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth quickly. Draco took his hand and walked with him back to the bedroom. They lay down in the same bed and fell asleep there in each others arms. They woke up early and rushed to get to the door and head out to platform 9 3/4. When they got on the train Draco sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. Crabbe and Goyle had cracked their knuckles in his direction upon seeing him and he decided it was best to avoid them. After a long train ride they made their way up to the castle in a group, and Draco was brought to the first years by Professor Mcgonigal.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat together with Harry on the end, waiting to see Draco's fate. No one had ever seen the blond look so nervous. What would the Slytherin's Do to him if he was sorted into Gryfindor house? Even more worrisome, what would the Gryfindor's do? He knew he wouldn't be sorted into Ravenclaw. He was too solid to be in their house. Hufflepuff maybe? They were nice enough. He sighed as his name was called. He walked slowly up, avoiding everyone's gaze.

'_Ah, back for round two are we?_' The sorting hat whispered.

'_Yeah...there was a major shift in my beliefs...can we get this over with?_' Draco thought back to it.

'_Of course, of course. You seem to be very against the dark side for who you truly are. But, as you thought earlier, you're too strong willed to be in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff is just too soft for you, and the Gryfindors would eat you alive. So, I suppose it had better be..._' The hat whispered. Draco flinched, afraid of the hats' choice.

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat screamed.

Draco got up stiffly and sat next to Harry. Whispers erupted throughout the Great hall and Draco flinched into himself. No one noticed the girl who was sorted into Gryfindor immediately following Draco. When the final sortings had been made Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now as you all may have noticed, one of our sixth years was resorted with our first years. I head a word of caution to all. No harm shall be done to this student, or any other. It will result in harsh punishments for those who did the harmful act." Dumbledore allowed a gleam of warning into his twinkling eyes, before clapping and saying "Enjoy the feast!"

Draco took a small amount of food and nibbled lightly at it. He wasn't feeling very hungry. A white blond haired girl sat beside him.

"So you must be the one they've all been talking about." She said softly to him. He looked at her and noticed her silvery eyes.

"Um...yeah...why?" Draco said quietly.

"You can't deny that we look shockingly similar." She said simply.

"Well...no, but...what are you getting at?" He looked at her confused. By now Harry, Hermione and the Weasly's were listening in.

"When you were five, your mother had a baby right? But the little girl died within four hours of birth, correct?" Draco nodded. "Wrong."

"What?" Draco's eyes widened considerably.

"The hospital made a mistake, as muggle hospitals are prone to do." She continued. "See, a woman was in the room beside your mothers, a drug addict, and she also had a little baby girl. They mixed up the room numbers on the baby's beds by accident, leaving your mothers actual daughter in the care of a heroin addict."

"...are you saying..." Draco seemed stunned.

"Hello Draco, I'm your sister, Tess." She held out her hand to the confused sixteen year old. Draco shook it numbly.

"Why...are you just coming back now?" He asked.

"Dumbledore never felt right about your mother's second child dying, as it was foretold that the daughter of your father - " Draco flinched " - would be a strangely powerful witch." Tess said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"...I can fly without a broom." She looked him in the eye. "I can make people hear things, whatever I want them to. I can look into fire and see what my old friends are up to."

"What do you mean, hear things?" Hermione asked. Tess smiled.

"The woman that raised me was from America. that's where we went to after she was done in England. Public schools teach you one thing, music is the way out. Have you ever heard of Cartel?" Tess tilted her head.

"No.." Hermione said.

"Alright, I'll have the five of you listen to one of their songs right now." She grinned and closed her eyes. A few moments later the sound of a guitar entered their minds.

'Please don't mind what I'm trying to say cause I, I'm being honest When I tell you that you You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life Being a part of you You tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself

Cause things will never be the same.

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around I'm spinning while I'm falling down Now you know why I'm begging you to stay.

Don't waste time getting to the point, cause I'm, I'm patiently waiting For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep again Tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself

Cause things will never be the same

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around I'm spinning while I'm falling down Now you know why I'm begging you to stay.

Cause I can't stop it now It's so amazing how I know I can't, I could never walk away

How can we resolve this now We let it go, and wonder how This can ever be the same Can never be the same

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around I'm spinning while I'm falling down Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!

Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how,  
I know I can't, I could never walk away.

And please don't mind what I'm trying to say, cause I, I'm being honest.'

Hermione's jaw just about hit the floor. She spun around to Neville.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" He looked at her funny.

"The music." Hermione said bluntly.

"Hermone, maybe you should go to the nurse?" He suggested.

A whiff of chicken caught Harry's attention and he promptly turned and threw up on the floor.

"...Harry...I think you caught a bug..." Draco said quietly.

"I'm fine, the chicken just didn't smell right.." He wiped his mouth and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

The feast soon ended, and the group of Gryfindors trotted back to the common rooms. An extra bed for Draco had been stuffed into Harry and Ron's room. Draco took his back pack off and pulled out a small object. He placed it on the floor and pointed his wand at it, smiling as it grew into a trunk. Harry was already in his bed when Draco tucked into his own. He wanted to feel Harry's warm embrace on him again, but knew that his room mates wouldn't take to their relationship. He sighed heavily and turned out the lights.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_Here's the part where I tell you guys the bad news. This will probably be my last post until Monday. I'm babysitting tonight, tomorrow is _**Nayohi-hijiro**_'s 15th birthday, so I'll be bugging her all day, Friday night my boyfriend will be spending the night (hopefully), and over the weekend I need to go shopping to get some stuff, and try to earn some money for May 16th when I go on a double date with two of my best friends and my boyfriend to dinner, then to go see Speed Racer XD AND I have to learn the song 'Time of Dying' (which will make an appearance in possibly the next chapter) for my Voice Workshop class to perform by Friday, and then I have to make a movie about why caffeine is bad for you for June 9th. So the fact that I had time to write this chapter is AMAZING._

_**Blondeygirl **: Ok, I understand where you're coming from on that subject, but honestly, and I'm not trying to be a bitch, but it's my fanfiction, and if that one detail is making you that upset, please write your own fanfiction._

_**EdgeofDarkness** : You're funny. I like you. XD That last review had me literally laughing out loud so hard that my mom ran over and asked me what was so funny that I can't STFU lol_

_**the lone wolf cries** : Whoo-hoo, posting fast enough? I just started this FF on Sunday, and there's already six chapters!_

_**Rainbow2007** : Again, thanks XD_


	7. Surprise

Harry was still throwing up over the course of the next week, so he stayed out of classes. He said he didn't know what was wrong with him, but he just couldn't keep anything down. He'd agreed that if he was still sick the next day, Draco would bring him to the nurse.

The next day came around and Harry was still sick. Draco sighed heavily and dragged Harry up out of bed. He brought him to the hospital wing and lay him on a bed. Madam Pomfrey came out an placed a hand on Harry's forehead.

"Well, you're not too warm. Vomiting though, you say? How strange. I'll just check your stomach for any abnormalities." She said, moving a hand down to Harry's stomach. "Well...somethings strange..."

She cast a charm on Harry's stomach and blinked several times. She removed the charm and sat down.

"Have you had any...unusual tenderness?" She asked. Harry nodded awkwardly. "Where?"

"Um...my...my genitals...I think is the proper term...and around my chest..." Harry blushed.

"...well, that stands to reason! You're pregnant!" She said.

"WHAT?!" Harry and Draco shouted out.

"It's a rare event, but it does happen." Madam Pomfrey said. "So, who is the father?"

"Draco..." Harry said softly.

"Well, we can abort the child, or you can keep it. Your decision." She said calmly. Harry looked at Draco.

"Can I have a minute to think it over?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked down to greet the new arrivals. "Draco...do you want to keep the baby?"

"Do you?" Draco asked him softly. He looked Harry in the eye, betraying no emotions.

"Kind of..." Harry looked at the floor. "I don't have any relatives left that I care about...or that care about me...it would be nice if I could have one."

"So we'll keep it. I don't feel right about Tess...it's just too sudden in the mix of all that's happened. And I feel terrible about saying that...but...I'm kind of in the same boat as you with this. That and..." Draco leaned in. "...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry asked him softly.

"...I love you." Draco said softly.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"I love you." Draco said. "Te Amo."

"...I love you too." Harry whispered back.

"So, have we decided?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We're keeping it." Harry said strongly.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Ok, I did this post for one reason and one reason only. To tell Zazzle to shove it up their ass._

**'I loved this story- truly did, right up till you added Tess- sorry that's a total Mary Sue, and I personally can't stand 'em. Sorry wont be reading anymore'**

_Yeah, go fuck yourself. A Mary Sue is when you put yourself in a story. My name is Davina. DAVINA. YES I took the name from someone in my life, but the description is so different from this person._

_I'm gonna tell you where I got that name. My little sister was taken away from my family by her father 6 years ago, and we haven't seen her since, so YEAH I'm gonna use her name, cuz YEAH, I love her, and YEAH, I'll go through hell to get her back._

_I added in Draco's 'sister' because he's going through hell with a shitty family time, and he needs someone other than all the Gryfindors that he's unsure about. It was just an idea, but I had a plan for her. I might take her out, I'm not sure. Give me some feedback, I'll let you know._

_On to Review Reply's :_

_**Holen-Snape** : This chapter answer your question? XD_

_**EdgeofDarkness** : Did I not promise Mpreg in the summery?_

_**Rainbow2007** : I called her at 1 AM XD She was ready to kill me. And thanks!_

_**siriusly-confused22** : I think your message cut out haha_

_So, short chappie, sorry guys, but I've got a lot on my mind. I might post another chapter tonight, depends on what time my boyfriend calls and if I can get some money before Canobie/Dinner/Movie for a week from tomorrow._


	8. Coming Out of the Closet

Harry lay in bed uncomfortably, thoughts were racing through his head. What would happen when he started to show? And the mood swings that came with pregnancy. He shuddered. How would that look in the headlines? 'Harry Potter crying over spilled pumpkin juice, reason un-known.' He sighed heavily. He wished his mother could be here to help him. Tears filled up in his eyes as he looked at a photo of her and his father.

"Harry, you ok?" Draco sat next to him.

"Yeah...Just a little...frazzled." He looked at Draco, then around at all the empty beds. He hugged Draco.

"We should probably at least tell Dumbledore." Draco said softly.

"Yeah..." Harry got up numbly.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"...I don't know...worried a little...what's everyone gonna say, you know? And Snape...he'll kill us both..." Harry sighed.

"Why is Snape killing you?" Ron asked, walking in.

"No reason..." Harry said.

"You've been hiding something since the rat arrived! What is it?!" Ron shouted.

"Ron...please..." Harry looked at the floor.

"No Harry!! I'm sick of this! You're suddenly all buddy-buddy with him and it's like I don't exist! And I know you're hiding something!! Don't try those crocodile tears on me, they won't work!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Ron...I'm sorry for all that I've done to you...but you can't treat Harry like this...not right now...He's going through a lot..." Draco said.

"What? We've been together through all that's happened! He's not going through anything separate from me!! Or Hermione for that matt-"

"Ron I'm gay!" Harry shouted.

There was an odd little cough from the doorway and Hermione, Ginny, and Dean were standing there. Harry's face crumpled as he ran out the door and down to the common room, out the portrait, and to Dumbledore's office.

"You're lucky I don't hex your balls off." Draco said darkly. "Hermione, can you come with me to the headmaster's office?"

Hermione nodded slowly and the two walked out together. Ron sat numbly on the bed. Why would Harry be so afraid to tell him that? Did he honestly think Ron would judge their friendship by sexual preference? Maybe he did...he'd lost it over simpler things...

Hermione and Draco found Harry waiting outside the headmasters office, trembling and sobbing. It just wasn't right of Ron to do that..it wasn't fair.

"What's going on out here?" Dumbledore asked, walking towards the three of them. "Harry, whats the matter?"

"Profesor, could the three of us talk to you in your office?" Draco said quickly.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile and opened the door to his office, muttering the password, Twinkletoes, as he walked through. The three followed him up to his office. Draco took a seat and Harry sat in his lap hesitantly. Hermione sat next to them, as though this was an everyday thing.

"So what has gotten Mr. Potter so upset?" Dumbledore asked gently. Draco leaned in to Harry.

"Do you want to tell them, or shall I?" Draco asked. Harry sniffled.

"You do it.." He said in a very childlike voice.

"Alright, alright." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and looked at Dumbledore, then Hermione. "Harry is...well...he's pregnant."

"How?! That defies all laws of nature!" Hermione stood, mildly outraged.

"Not in the wizarding world, Ms. Granger...some men can reproduce." Dumbledore looked at Draco. "Now, when did the act of impregnation take place?"

"...Two weeks before the start of school." Draco said. "So a month and a half ago."

"I see. And you've chosen to keep the child?" Draco nodded. "Hogwarts does not condone teenage pregnancy, but we will not expel you or anything of the sort. We will have to inform the teachers of this, and we know how some of them don't hold their tongue well...are you prepared for the school to know of this? Because by the time you start showing, we will be having a sexual education class for the entire school, and we may ask to use your situation as an example."

Harry nodded tiredly. He wanted to go to bed. He wasn't ready for his friends to know, but he didn't want them finding out through someone else.

"Let's go back to the common rooms...we need to tell them before someone else does..." Harry said, laying his head on Draco's chest.

"Well, I can't carry you there." Draco said

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Harry glared hard at Draco.

"No! I was just saying that we may not want people...knowing before we tell them..." Draco said. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you..."

"No, it's ok...I'll walk if you want me to..." Harry got up. "See you, Professor."

He walked out the door with Draco by his side and an extremely confused Hermione following behind. They climbed through the portrait hole and entered the common rooms. Every Gryfindor was in there. The head boy was giving a speach, and they all planned to leave after he was done, but before he could finish, he rounded on Harry, Draco, and Hermione.

"Where have you been?!" He shouted. "It's well past curfew!!"

"Speaking with Professor Dumbledore." Draco said.

"It had better have been for a good reason." He said.

"It was." Draco said.

"We have something we'd like to share." Harry said slowly. All eyes turned to him.

"And that is?" He asked.

"...I'm gay." Harry said. Everyone was silent. "And what's more...Draco is my boyfriend." Silence. "...and...also...I'm...pregnant."

The room burst into laughter, except for Tess.

"I thought you were serious!" A girl squealed.

"He is!!" Tess said calmly, but loudly. "Male pregnancies are rare, but not unheard of. There actually becoming increasingly popular!"

"Where did you find this out?" Draco asked.

"In a book I read a while back." Tess said.

"Oh." Draco said.

"So when is he due?" Tess asked.

"Um...7 and a half months." Draco said.

"Well, have fun with that." Tess said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Mens hormones are worse than womens. Crying, happiness, everything, it's ten fold." Tess said with a smile.

"Ok..." Draco said.

"Just keep him happy." Tess said.

"I'm trying." Draco said.

"Anyways!" Harry looked irritable. "I'm going to bed. Night all."

He turned and walked toward the bedrooms. A lot of whispers followed his departure, and Draco follow him. Harry lay down in his bed and Draco sat on the edge.

"I love you, Harry..." Draco said softly.

"I love you, too." Harry replied tiredly. "Can I lay on you?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Harry stood.

"Lay down on my bed, on your back." Harry said, gesturing to the bed. Draco obeyed. "Can I lay on you?"

"Sure?" Draco said.

He watched as Harry climbed up on him and curled up with his body on Draco's lap and stomach, and his head on Draco's chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in Draco's scent.

"You smell good..." He whispered.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and soon after, a deep sleep. They stayed like that through the night, not even waking when Ron through a blanket over them.

"I can't believe we have to sleep in a room with homos..." Seamus said as he walked in with Dean.

"Hey, Harry's a good guy. Let him love who he wants." Dean defended.

"Why? It gross." Seamus said.

"Look at that! How can you think that's gross?!" Dean said, pointing to Harry and Draco.

"Because they're both guys!" Seamus rebutted.

"You know...they say the more freaked out by homosexuality you are...the more likely it is that you're gay. I suggest you grin and bear it, or there will be rumors about you flying around this school so fast and so hard that your MOTHER will believe it. Go to bed. NOW." Ron glared heavily at Seamus, who promptly shut his mouth and climbed angrily into bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Longer than the last one! Yay!! XD

Ahh so I earned 30 and will be making more over the course of the next week. The 30 will be put towards my Belly Button ring, which I'm getting on May 18, exactly a month before my one year anniversary with my boyfriend. Man does that feel good to say!! Haha anyways, I'll be able to update pretty much everyday between now and Saturday, because I'll be getting home at 5 on Friday from a Canobie Lake Park trip, and that will probably be my only post until Sunday night, because I'm helping out at a baseball game from 9-10:30 AM, then going to help out at a yard sale until 3 PM, then going home to pick out a nice outfit and be ready to go out to dinner by 6 PM, and then go to the movies to see Speed Racer. My boyfriend will be sleeping over that night so that we can drive a few towns over the next day and get my belly button pierce. So I have one question, I'm getting a rod, not a hoop. What color, blue, or red? I can't decide.

On a side note, I think my house may be on fire...my mom is looking everywhere for the source of the smokey smell. So, I might not update for a while. Then again, it may have been my mom's cigarette. Who knows?

EdgeofDarkness : Again with the wonderful comments! Haha, thanks though, and that's the exact advice I would've given my friends in that situation. Thank you very much for that XD

Rainbow2007 : Thanks!

Sylkie : Yeah, yeah, bite me.


	9. Golden Trio Lost

Harry ran down an empty corridor. He was going to be late potions! How he'd managed to sleep in was beyond him, but he supposed he just hadn't gone to bed early enough. His belly was heavily swollen and he was sure it was slowing him down. He ran into Potions to find Draco being slapped repetitively by Pansy Parkins. Something seemed off about it. The walls were purple and Pansy was wearing all blue. Draco was unconscious. Harry tried to kick his feet into moving, but they just wouldn't move. He called out to his boyfriend, but no sound escaped his lips. He continued shouting his name until he finally heard a response.

"Harry!! Harry, calm down!! Wake up!!" Draco was shaking him lightly.

He was more than just mildly confused. Harry's eyes slid open and he looked around. Ron and Dean were standing by his bed, Draco laying under him, as he had the night before. Seamus glared at them from across the room and rolled in his bed.

"What happened?" Harry asked

"You had a nightmare again, Harry. Scared us near to death!" Ron said.

"Oh..." Harry said, embarrassed.

"What were you dreaming about?" Draco asked softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I couldn't move...couldn't talk...Pansy was on top of you...she just kept hitting you and hitting you...and you weren't awake...you...I don't think you would have woken up..." Harry bit his lip.

"I'm right here. I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Draco said.

"Yeah.." Harry's childlike way of talking seemed to be becoming a habit.

"Alright, then, go back to sleep. it's only 2 AM." Draco said.

Harry huffed and lay his head down on Draco chest. Draco's arms slipped around Harry's body and he smiled contently. Harry was soon in another heavy sleep, and Draco carefully lay him down before tapping Ron on his shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Draco whispered.

Ron nodded sleepily and the two headed down to the common room. They sat on the couch, staring at the fire for a short while. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"I'm amazed." Ron said slowly. "You apologized to me, and no one tried to make you."

"No one had to...I knew I'd acted inappropriately. I was just too stuck on being on my father's good side that I believed his talk of 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors.'" Draco looked into Ron's eyes. "You know...I don't think I ever felt as truely terrible as I did when I saw the look on Hermione's face when I called her a mudblood."

"Then why didn't you just apologize right then and there." Hermione's voice flooded their ears and they turned to see her walking down the stairs from the girls dormitories.

"I don't know...but you didn't deserve what I said to you." Draco said calmly.

"You're quite right I didn't!" Hermione said. "You even treated Harry terribly from the start! If you had just given him time it wouldn't have taken until your sixth year to be his friend and be on our side!"

Draco looked back at the fire. He had nothing to say to that. The three of them heard footsteps creaking down the stairs and they turned to see Tess walking down the stairs. She ignored them and sat directly in front of the fire, as though she were focusing on something.

"What are you looking at Tess?" Draco asked.

She motioned him over and he sat next to her. Ron and Hermione followed behind them and stared in awe at the image in the fire. A baby lay crying in a dirty house waving its dirty fist in the air. The child wore only a diaper and was deathly thin. Tess stood and walked away, the image died.

"Tess, who was that?" Draco asked.

"No one of any importance to you." She said.

"Tess." He said in a mildly warning voice.

"It's just someone I used to know...if I have my way...she won't be there long." Tess said, going up the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked, in a demanding voice. Tess looked back.

"Kidnap her." Tess went back up to the room.

"Hermione...what day is it?" Draco asked.

"Friday." Hermione said.

"No ones going to notice if she's gone through breakfast tomorrow." Draco said.

"...oh my god...you think she was serious?!" Hermione looked him in the eye. Draco gave her a 'no-I'm-saying-all-of-this-for-my-health' look.

"Go after her!" Ron said, ushering her up the stairs.

Hermione rushed up the stairs, only to come back down moments later.

"She's gone." Hermione said.

"Who is? And what are the three of you doing up?" Professor Mcgonical asked.

"Tess." Draco said.

"Oh." Professor Mcgonical said softly. "No need to worry. Go back up to bed, eh?"

They nodded.

"One more question. If you're all getting along so well, is the golden trio going to turn into the golden quintet?" She asked.

"Most likely." Ron said, shoving Draco, who had stopped abruptly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ohhhhhhh it's KILLING me not to explain what's going on with Tess!! She seems a little weird, right? It's for a good reason!!

EdgeofDarkness : Really? That's got to be fun for all those vampires out there...coughcough I mean...lol Anyways, thanks for the advice XD

Hermione Jean Potter : He is. Sort of. He's mad at Harry for not telling him, and he's mad at Harry for trusting Draco so easily, but they're still best friends, and Ron still doesn't want to see Harry being put down by anyone.

phLeGmdeLacOur : Ron rocks, ok? Even _**I**_ have to admit that. XD

Windseeker2305 : Thanks!


	10. Emily

Tess was flying higher and faster than ever before. She had to be back by breakfast. The great ocean spread out beneath her and she felt chills go through her as she flew. She knew she was being foolish. Flying this long without a break would have her so exhausted by the time she returned to Hogwarts that she would probably fall right from the sky. She didn't care.

A coastline was coming into her vision, and she knew that she had to be quick. She dove down, flying just out of sight of any waking muggles. She finally stopped after an hour and a halves flight. She broke into the house she'd landed in front of and plucked up the tiny child she'd seen in the fire. She went into a locked closet and pulled out three diaper bags and turned towards the door. She had thought this would have been more difficult.

"Hey, I thought you said your kid was at bording school." A man's voice said. A heavy scent of beer filled the air.

"She's supposed to be." A woman's voice said.

Tess turned to face her 'mom' with a perfect Malfoy smirk.

"Doesn't it suck when your past comes back to haunt you?" She said innocently.

She kicked a trash barrel at them and ran out the door, grabbing the childs favorite stuffed animal on her way out the door. She took immediately to the air and flew as hard as she could back towards Hogwarts. The child in Tess' arms looked dead. She slowed down after a short while to check that the child was still breathing, and then put a pair of bag pajamas on her. She then wrapped a blanket around the baby. She was only a month and a half old.

Tess quickly kissed the girls forehead and tucked her into a large pouch that hung off her front. She took off again and didn't stop again until she saw the castle. She flew directly into a bathroom and did some more chech on the baby. She was filthy, but alive. Tess gave the baby a quick wash down and smiled at her as her eyes opened. She made a tap-water formula bottle and fed the child. She went to Dumbledore's office after burping the baby.

"Profesor, it's Tess." She said, knocking on the door.

"Come in Tess, please." Dumbledore said, opening the door.

"I got caught." Tess said.

"Yes, I suspected as much." Dumbledore said softly. "Can I see the cause of all this?"

He held out his hands as Tess handed the baby girl off.

"So this is your daughter?" Dumbledore asked softly. Tess nodded.

"Will I be allowed to keep her? By the American muggle standards the fact that I am only eleven means that I cannot leagally look after my own child." Tess said, looking at the floor.

"It amazes me that you were impregnated at the age of ten." Dumbledore said softly.

"Yeah, well...that's just how it goes in the muggle world sometimes..." Tess said, taking he daughter back.

"You can keep her. What's her name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Emily." Tess said softly.

"I see. Well, you might want to get down to breakfast." Dumbledore said.

Tess nodded and headed down to the dining hall with Emily in her arms. Draco's face turned to stone at the sight of the baby.

"Tess, what did you do?" Draco hissed coldly.

"I took her back...Draco...meet Emily...your niece." Tess said softly, handing her over.

"N-neice?" Draco stared at her. "You're only eleven!"

"I didn't do it on purpose...I wasn't exactly willing to do it with the father..." Tess stared at Emily. "She looks a little like him...but she's so sweet...I'm glad she looks more like me..."

"I would be too..." Hermione whispered.

"Do you know that song? Me and Emily by Rachel Proctor?" Tess looked at Hermione.

"Yeah actually..It's a sad song." Tess nodded.

"It's been stuck in my head since I had to leave her..." Tess touched her baby's cheek and sighed.

"You really love her, don't you?" Draco asked. Tess nodded.

"Practicing for our kid?" Harry asked, sitting down.

"This is my niece Harry..." Draco was spacey.

"Draco...can you watch her this weekend so I can go buy her some cloths? She doesn't have much..." Tess said.

He didn't know what to say. 'Oh, well, this is too much for me, so go away, I've got enough going on with making sure my boyfriend doesn't lose it.' He looked nervously at Harry.

"Well, we need to get used to a baby. I don't see the harm in it." Harry nodded with a smile.

"This is...too much...I'll be right back." Draco gave Emily back to Tess and went for a walk.

"Don't worry...he's just nervous about being a dad." Hermione said softly.

"If he's the dad, what am I?" Harry raised a brow.

"The mommy." Ron said simply.

"You little!" Harry put him in a headlock.

"Hey hey!! I give!! I take it back!!" Ron laughed, trying to pull away from Harry. Harry let go with a grin on his face. "You know...this is the stuff that I've been missing...since Draco showed up..."

"I know I'm...did you just call him Draco? I thought he was a rat?" Harry looked at him in an amused way.

"Well, we had a discussion last night, and I think he's ok." Ron said.

"What did you slip him?" Harry asked.

"Honesty charm." Hermione grinned.

"Well, you got what you wanted from him, right?" Harry said.

"Yeah.." Ron said.

"Then you don't mind my being with him?" Harry asked.

"Not at all." Ron said.

"Good. Cuz Ron...I honestly can't stay with someone my best friend hates.." Harry looked at the floor.

"I would never asked you to give up a relationship like this for our friendship on such little evidence of his true dick-headedness." Ron said.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Harry said. After about twenty minutes Draco re-entered the Great Hall and sat next to Harry. "Hey, did you have fun doing whatever it was you were doing?"

"Yeah...Harry...can you come with me a moment?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded slowly, earning a broad grin from Draco. Whatever it was that he wanted Harry to see, it was important...to him at least. He took Harry's hand and they walked around for a while. There was one point when Harry was sure they'd gone in a circle at least 3 times. He looked at Draco, mildly confused, and they came to a stop in front of a small door.

"The Room of Requirement." Harry said.

"Look." Draco motioned to the door and Harry walked in.

"Oh my god..." Harry whispered.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Oh cliffhanger!! lol Gotta go, babysitting!!**_


	11. I Love To Make You Wait

**_"The Room of Requirement." Harry said._**

**_"Look." Draco motioned to the door and Harry walked in._**

**_"Oh my god..." Harry whispered._**

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"It's...beautiful." Harry stepped into the room.

The floor had been turned into soft grass, and the walls expanded to a broad blue sky, a light breeze playing through their hair. Draco's hand slid into Harry's and he pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them, and it disappeared. Harry lay down in the grass and stared up at the clouds.

"Draco...why did you need this room?" Harry rolled and looked at him.

"I needed a place that I could get away to where things would be quiet...simple...a place where I could hold you in my arms and not worry about someone saying something to us...or about us." Draco said softly, laying down beside Harry.

"...Seamus..." Harry whispered.

"Yeah..." Draco said.

"Can we stay in here for a while? I like it..." Harry looked at Draco, who nodded.

"As long as you want." Draco hugged him.

"Draco...am I the mom?" Harry asked him softly.

"Well, the mom usually gives birth, while the dad just gets you prego." Draco said. "But we all know you're more dominant, so I don't know."

"Then we'll both be the dad...dads...that sounds so strange...anyways...so what are you hoping for?" Harry smiled.

"A boy." Draco said

"Same here." Harry yawned and curled up close to Draco.

"I wish my mom was here to see this." Draco whispered.

"...I don't know what I'm going to do..." Harry started crying. "Everyone who I would go to with something like this is dead!"

"Oh, Harry, please, don't cry." Draco held Harry close.

"What happens when I start showing? The whole wizarding world is going to know!" Harry held his stomach.

"Harry, please, just listen to m-"

"I don't want to have my child grow up with those looks! Those hateful, uncaring, never-going-to-understand looks!" Harry curled up tighter.

"No one is going to be able to say anything! I'll destroy anyone who tries to hurt anyone I love. Do you understand me?!" Draco made Harry look at him. Harry nodded slowly.

"Draco...thank you...so much." Harry snuggled in closer.

"I'm always here for you. And I'll always protect you. No matter what. I promise. I love you." Draco said softly, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"...Do you really mean all of that?" Harry asked.

"With every piece of my soul." Draco admitted.

"I love you too, Draco...and...this is a little off topic...but..." Harry was beating around the bush.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well...the baby needs a name." Harry said slowly.

"Yes, it does." Draco agreed.

"Well, if it's a boy?" Harry asked softly.

"Well...Daniel sounds good..." Draco looked at Harry.

"Yeah...with...James for a middle name." Harry smiled at Draco.

"Yeah. That sounds great." Draco smiled softly.

"Draco...where am I gonna go this summer?" Harry asked.

"Home?" Draco sat up and looked at Harry.

"To the Dursley's? With a baby? Wouldn't that be a little strange?" Harry looked at Draco.

"Yeah, I guess so. I guess we'll figure it out." Draco held Harry close.

"Alright..." Harry looked down. "Promise you won't disappear over summer break?"

"And miss out on family time? No way!" Draco grinned.

"Family...I have a family..." Harry smiled to himself.

"And Harry...I'm sure you've figured out that I didn't bring you up here to talk about summer plans..." Draco blushed heavily.

"Well...I guess...but...why did you bring me up here?" Draco pulled Harry to his feet, then got down on his knees.

"Harry...I love you...please...will you marry me?" Draco bit his lip, waiting.

"...Draco...I..." Harry looked shocked. Draco's eyes softened tremendously, showing a new emotion: Fear.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco nudged him on.

"Yes! Yes I will!!" Harry all but tackled Draco. "I love you!!"

"I love you too. God Harry, I love you so much." Draco pulled Harry into a hug. "I think you almost gave me a heart attack with all the anticipation."

"I love to make you wait." Harry smiled.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing, but you do realize we can't have sex until the baby has been born." Harry grinned. Draco's eyes pouted alone.

"Whyyyy?" He whined.

"Because." Harry stated. "I love..." He leaned slowly over Draco "to make you..." He kissed Draco lightly "...wait."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Whoot!**


	12. Christmas Break

Draco growled in mild annoyance at the way Ron was staring at him. How should he know if he was going? As far as he was concerned it was up to Harry. Well, that's what he'd show, anyway..He was actually nervous about the whole thing. The woman who was practically Harry's MOM invited them for the Christmas holidays? Yeah he wanted to go..but he really didn't want to see Harry getting fawned over...mainly because it would remind him of his own mother.

"I...I don't know Ron.." His voice cracked.

He looked up nervously, before jumping up and running. No way he was going to cry in front of Ron. No fucking way. He hid the bathroom only to hear someone running in after him.

"Draco...are you alright?" Ron's voice asked.

Draco curled up in the largest stall with his forehead pressed against the wall. Crying would have done him no good. None at all. So why were tears slipping from his eyes.

"Draco..if you don't come out I'll go get Harry." He threatened.

Draco swung the stall door open and pulled Ron in.

"Don't...please...don't do that." Draco stared at him.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"My...my mom died...and..." Draco stared at the floor.

"You'd be jealous of mine? Don't worry about it. She'll be all over you." Ron reached into his pocket. "Here."

He held out a tiny glass vile.

"What is it?" Draco took it.

"Calming draught. You need it." Ron smiled.

Draco drank it slowly, feeling it calm him as he took in more. He only drank half.

"Thanks.." He smiled at Ron.

"Don't thank me. Just talk Harry into coming to my house." Ron grinned.

"I will." Draco left the stall.

He went up the stairs to their rooms and sat on Harry's bed, where he was looking through baby magazines. At almost four months along, his stomach was starting to stick out. Draco lay a hand on Harry's belly and smiled softly.

"Excited to be a daddy are we?" Harry smiled. He was fairly happy throughout the whole pregnancy so far.

"Yeah...it's going to be fun." Draco smiled. "You're the calmest pregnant person I've ever met, you know. I feel quite lucky."

"You should." Harry said playfully.

"So...Mrs. Weasley wants us to go to her house for Christmas.." Draco looked down.

"Really? It's been forever since I've been to the Burrow!!" Harry's smile was wide.

"So, you want to go then?" Draco asked.

"Yeah!! I'll bet she can't wait to meet you!!" Harry said. Draco bit his lip.

"O-ok.." Draco nodded.

"Do you..not want to go?" Harry's face fell.

"No, I do! I'm just...worried..." Draco cuddled up to Harry.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Draco.

"I...I miss my mom..." Draco said softly.

"You need to talk about her...otherwise it's always gonna hurt bad like this baby." Harry said.

"I...I know..." Draco said.

"Well...if you're not ready...we've got baby stuff to look through." Harry smiled. "Draco...I can't leave my aunt and uncles...until I'm seventeen..." He bit his lip.

"I'll go with you." Draco said softly.

"You sure?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Alright then..um...bassinet?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah. A white one." Draco said.

"White? Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Draco smiled.

"Ok." Harry sighed.

"Let's worry about the rest after we know the gender." Draco smiled.

"Agreed." Harry smiled.

"So..we're going tomorrow then?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I feel completely terrible about how long it's taking for me to post these chapters. I just moved and I've had to stay with a friend during the week until school's out, then come home and deal with my mom and 4 sisters on the weekends, and good god I've been so busy. I'm lucky if I get a shower in ever night!! TMI right? Too bad. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten, I have no time to reply though. Bye!!


	13. Kicking, Rushing, and Nightmares

Draco awkwardly packed his things into his trunk. Harry was staring at him with a hint of a teasing smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" Draco finally asked, curious.

"I know something you don't know." He said teasingly.

"And what would that be?" Draco asked, pulling Harry close to him.

"The baby likes you." Harry said softly.

"Oh? How do you know?" Draco asked.

"Because, every time you speak, he kicks." Harry said. Draco froze.

"He...he kicks?" He asked in a mildly nervous voice.

"Yeah, but usually only for you." Harry said.

Draco pulled out his wand and, with a quick flick, packed his things magically. He sat down in front of Harry and pressed hand on Harry's stomach.

"He's not moving..." Draco said sadly.

"You need to talk to him." Harry said, gently running his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Hey little one..how's it going in there?" He started nervously. "I'm you're daddy, Draco. How are you doing?"

The baby gave a hard kick and Draco's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my god...Harry he...he..." Draco grinned like a fool as he stared up at Harry.

"I told you he likes you." Harry said softly.

Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I think...that this is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." Draco sighed contently.

"I know how you feel..but we need to get going." Harry smiled at Draco.

"Yeah...you're right." Draco shrunk his and Harry's trunks and quickly packed them up in his green backpack that he'd brought with him when he originally went to Harry's house.

That night seemed like so long ago, and Draco had been so afraid that night. Harry potter who he'd always made fun of and been down right nasty towards was going to be his protection. He remembered that after Harry had fallen asleep that first night Draco sat there shaking, trying so hard to go to sleep.

"Hey, get out of lalaland, we've got to get going." Harry pulled him down the stairs and to Ron and Hermione.

Draco had a small smile on his face. Ron looked at him, mildly confused, before motioning towards the portrait and going through it himself. They went out to the train and settled into a cart. Draco leaned back and closed his eyes, and before they were halfway home, he fell into a deep sleep.

_He was coughing, nearly choking on his own dry throat. He'd gone almost three days without food or water, and it was taking it's toll on him. He was nearing the point of death by dehydration. He was so weak from the beatings and malnourishment that he couldn't even move off of his bed, resulting in the foul smell of human waste lingering in his room._

_He closed his eysand lay there thinking of death and how it was so close. He would never join the dark side. NEVER. He couldn't be like his father. How many people would torture their own son like this? Draco had been stupid enough to cry the first night his father locked him up, and in doing that he'd lost precious fluids. He was certain his father would just kill him off if he refused again. Whatever though. Anything was better than this._

_There was a knock on his door and he didn't bother to respond. He didn't care anymore._

_"Draco..it's mom." Narcissa'svoice rang softly as she opened the door._

_"M-Mum...?" His voice was dry and weak._

_"Don't make any noise...I'm here." She sat next to him and kissed his forehead. "Your father forbade me from coming up here...but I can't leave you to die..."_

_She pulled him mouth open and poured something in his mouth. It tasted sweet...like strawberries. What was it? It was so thick. He swallowed it with some trouble._

_"That will rehydrate you and nourish you. You'll be healthy for at least three more days." She kissed his forehead and he opened his eyes to look at her._

_"Mum...why? He'll kill you...and then he'll kill me...I don't want you to have to die because of me...mum...get out of here before he catches you." Draco's flooded as she held him. "Please...go..."_

_"Narcissa!" Lucius' voice rang clear in the room. "What are you doing?"_

_"Holding my son, I owe him that much." Narcissasaid._

_"Get out of the way, or I'll kill you both." He threatened._

_"You'll have to go through me to get to him." She said strongly._

_"Mum...no...go, I won't be able to live with myself if you do this!" Draco said._

_"Why not? It's my choice-"_

_"Avada-"_

_"-I won't give in to the darkness, and neither should you!"_

_"-Kevadra!"_

_A flash of green light filled the room and Narcissadropped dead. Draco lay huddled up in the corner of his bed, trembling. It was a wasted sacrifice...she died and now so would he. Why did she do that?!_

_"You'll have one more night to decide, Draco." Lucius said in a deadly whisper. "Only one."_

_He slammed the door behind him, leaving Draco with Narcissa'sbody. Draco sat huddled up in his bed for an hour before slowly moving to his mothers body. He cuddled up next to her and held her._

_"Mum...why...why did you do that?" Draco asked the empty room. No one answered._

_He stood shakily and starting shrinking his prized possessions, and stuffed them in a green backpack. He flew out the window on his broom and to the Ministry of Magic. He turned his father in for the death of his mother._

_Dumbledorecame and took him to Hogwarts for two nights, before bringing him to Harry's house._

_He trembled as they prepared to step into the Dursley'sliving room._

_"Draco, you'll be fine." Dumbledoresaid._

_"Draco...Draco..."_

"Draco, wake up!!" Harry was shaking him. "Draco!!"

"Hmm...?" Draco was curled up in a ball in the corner of the compartment. Something wasn't right. "What happened?"

"I dunno...you were sleeping quietly and all, and then, boom, you started whimpering, and crying! And you kept saying 'Mum! Mum!'" Ron said.

"O...oh..." Draco bit his lip and hid his face.

"Hey...look...I know this isn't the best time...but we're at platform 9 3/4..." Harry said softly.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial Ron had given him the night before. He drank it quickly and felt it calming him. He picked up the backpack as they got off the train. They were greeted with the sideof a short, chubby red-head woman. None other that Mrs. Weasley.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know, I know, Where did I go for all that time, and now I'm suddenly back? Yeah, well, that's just how it goes sometimes. Like I said, I moved, and well, yeah..

HAPPY FATHERS DAY!

ifeliz día de las padre!

I'm gonna see my dad today for the first time in...months xD

Tess is going with them to the Weasley's, but I just kind of didn't add that in. I was more interested in clearing up what happened to Draco.

And to **_Hteadis Death backwards_**Harry isn't the sub, but neither is Draco. In sex, Harry is, in everything else, Draco is, and if Harry REALLY wanted to, Draco would be sub in sex too.

I do read ALL reviews you know :D

One more thing, my boyfriend and I will have been together a year OFFICIALLY on Wednesday :D


	14. You're Safe Here

"So you're the one who's gotten our Harry pregnant?" She asked, reaching out to Draco, who nodded nervously.

She pulled him into a hug and he stiffened immeadiately. Harry stood behind Draco, shaking his head furiously. Molly let go and Ron and his siblings took turns in hugging their mother before someone finally asked where Arthur was.

"At home, preparing something we've been working on for about 2 months now." She said. Confusion washed over everyone's face and she simply smiled.

"Oh!" Harry gasped and doubled over. When he looked up he was bright red and looked ready to cry.

"What's the matter Harry?" Molly rushed over to him. There was a puddle under Harry on the ground. "Oh, one of the many joys of pregnancy. You just wet yourself, didn't you?"

Harry nodded, highly embarassed. Molly hugged him and smiled. She explained that the baby will sometimes push on your bladder, but usually only at night. This being the first time it happened to Harry made him feel completely mortifyed. Molly simply put an arm around him and led him out to the muggle world. When they arrived at the burrow they were a little more than shocked to see Dumbledore sitting at the kitchen table. Arthur was shaking his hand and had a smile spread across his features.

Molly hearded the children into the house and smiled at Arthur. He simply nodded and she sighed in releif. The children stood confused. Molly promised to explain everything after dinner, and told Harry to go change.

Harry turned red again and grabbed his trunk before rushing up the stairs. The children dispersed to their rooms, leaving only Draco. He looked around nervously as though not sure what to do. Dumbledore motioed for him to sit down.

"Draco, you cannot come back to hogwarts..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry came downstairs and saw Draco sitting, looking mildly shocked, but basically normal. Harry sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Proffesor, would you like to stay for dinner?" Molly asked casually.

"Oh, I think I would quite enjoy that, Molly." He had an odd twinkle in his old eyes.

Draco was playing with Harry's fingers under the table as the chairs started filling around the tale and the food was served. Everyone dug in quickly and when they were done they moved to the living room.

"Alright..well, Arhur and I have an important announcement to make." Molly smiled softly.

Everyone looked up at her. Draco was the only one that wasn't confused.

"Well...Harry..." Arthur looked at the pregnant boy. "We're adopting you."

Harry felt like his heart was going to stop. He sat in wide-eyed shock as the Weasly children all snapped their heads in his direction. Tears slid down his cheeks and he stumbled to his feet, pushing himself into Molly's waiting arms. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. He wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's. Ever again. He was home. thoughts were rushing through his head as he sobbed heavily. Molly took him into the kitchen and sat down with Harry in her lap. He missed the second announcement.

"Harry, is this what you want?" Molly asked softly.

"Yes..I never want to go back there..the only place I feel safe is here..." His tears were slowing.

"You are safe here." Molly said, hugging him tightly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having trouble concentrating. My boyfriend and I broke up, and it just kind of through me for a loop. My brain stops creating love stories when I'm depressed, so yeah...


	15. Death and Awakening

Harry crawled into bed beside Draco, who held him closely. Harry looked up at him.

"So what's new with you?" Harry asked.

"Well...Dumebledore said I'm not allowed back at Hogwarts-" CRASH!

They snapped their heads up and stared at the door. Something wasn't right. Draco got up, telling Harry to stay put. He ran out into the hall and saw the Weasly's running out as well.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's You-Know-Who!!" Molly screamed. "Arthur!!"

Arthur flew down the stairs and grabbed her, telling her to go upstairs and apparate the children to Order Headquarters. She immediately grabbed Ron and Hermione. The three dissapeared with a loud _CRACK. _Draco stood guard over his bedroom door as a chilling, fearful mist gripped the house. His mothers final moments went through his head and he collapsed, terrifyed. He heard someone say "Expecto Patronum" before he blacked out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When he woke up he was confronted with a VERY worried Harry.

"Draco, you idiot! Don't you EVER do that again!!" He shook him roughly.

"I'm sorry!!" Harry let go of him.

"Sorry isn't gonna change anything!!" He stormed out.

Draco looked around and realised he was back in the headquarters. He got up and went downstairs to see some people with cold faces, others crying. He looked around confused, and finally Molly told him.

"A-Arthur...is dead." She said, looking hurt.

She broke down into tears, and everyone looked at Draco. He hugged her and let her cry, not knowing what else to do. He had a strange suspicion though, and he finally asked.

"It was my father...wasn't it?" He looked down, ashamed, when everyone nodded. "I...I'm so...sorry..."

He was shaking, and looking away from everyone. He felt like there was more to be told.

"Wh-what exactly...happened?" He didn't lift his eyes from the floor.

"He saw you pass out...and he was running up to make sure you were ok...and..." Ron trailed off.

Draco's eyes glassed over. He didn't know what to do. He blamed himself, and he was sure they did too. Someone touched his shoulder and he turned around and ran up to his room. He put a locking charm on the door as well as a silencing charm and he threw himself on the bed. He curled up in a ball and started crying, not knowing what else he could do. He thought about why his father would attack NOW and not while he was in school, and then it hit him. Harry was overly sensitive to scent, and he'd always known when food was bad. But the thing was, Hogwarts didn't _serve _bad food. There had been attacks all along. He just hadn't known. His father was trying to kill his baby.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget what was happening. Suddenly the door flew open. He sat straight up and looked over, scared. Tess was standing there, looking bored.

"You shouldn't cry...makes you look weird." She said, twisting her pinky in her ear. "Now, wanna tell me what's going on with Dumbledore not letting us back at Hogwarts?"

"You already know." Draco growled

"Yeah, but I love hearing it." She said

"Dumbledore says we can't go back because-"

"Hey, lights out." Ron said saddly. "Mum says that it's Christmas, with or without dad..and we gotta go to bed."

"Ok." Tess grinned and walked out. She had the air about her like she knew something that no one else did.

"Tess...in here." Ginny motioned to her. "we're sharing a room."

"Ok." She walked into the room. "God, why're you all so depressed?"

"Our dad was just killed!!" Ginny shoved her.

"Oh, that." She blinked at Ginny. "G'night."

"Not 'oh that'!" Ginny was red in the face.

"Honey, you want your Christmas presant early?" Tess asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Don't change the subject!" Ginny snarled. Tess closed and locked the door.

"I'm not. Let's go." She grabbed the front of Ginny's robes and apparated back to the burrow, next to Arthurs dead body. She bent down and whispered something sotly as Ginny started bawling. Arthur's body remained still.

"Why are we here?!" Ginny screamed.

"Shut up." Tess shot her a glare.

"Shut up?! Why the bloody hell should I?! You brought me back to the last place I want to be EVER!!" She tried to punch Tess, but tess simply grabbed her fist and spun her around, locking her in place with her own arms. "You crazy psyco bitch!! Let me go!"

"Watch your mouth!!" Arthurs voice boomed.

She looked down to where her fathers body previously lay, then saw that he was standing, brushing his cloths off.

"D-dad?" She stared, unblinking, as though if she moved at all, he would dissapear.

"Yes, Ginny, it's me." Tess let her go and she ran into her fathers arms.

"But..you were dead!!" She sobbed.

"Exactly. I _was_ dead. past tense. I'm alive now."

"But..but how?" She looked up at him.

"Ask Tess." He motioned to the girl who stood there like nothing happened.

"Can we go now? My kid's crying." She said.

They moved over to her and she apparated them back to Grimmauld Place. It was dawn. Weepy-eyed children and adults alike were gathered around the christmas tree, trying to be happy. Arthur stood there, staring.

"Well, this doesn't look all happy like I remember." He said. Every head snapped in his direction.

"D-dad..?" Ron stood up.

"It's really him!!" Ginny screamed. "It's really him!!"

Tess explained that one of her powers allowed her to bring back the recently dead. Shocked eyes stared at her, then grateful family members thanked her. Draco still hadn't come down from his room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry went upstairs around noon and sat on the side of Draco's bed. He shook him gently and Draco woke up, blinking tiredly.

"Hey..." He said, not making eye contact.

"Draco...Tess saved Mr. Weasly!" He said happily.

"What?!" He sat up straight.

"Yeah, he's downstairs, talking to everyone, and just acting like nothing happened." Harry said.

Draco curled up and hid his head under the blanket. Harry rubbed his back lightly.

"You...never explained why you're not going back to Hogwarts." Harry said. Draco looked up at him.

"Well, neither Tess or I can go back to Hogwarts-"

"Draco, are you alright?" Arthurs voice filled the room as he walked in. "God, I was so worried about you."

He sat on the bed next to Draco and gave him a strong hug. Draco didn't know what to do. He killed Mr. Weasly, why wasn't he screaming? Why wasn't he hurting him, killing him? He went pale and fell into a cold sweat.

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"I'm so sorry!" Draco shouted and looked down.

"What?" Arthur stared at him. "Why?"

"I killed you." He stared at him with wet eyes.

"No you didn't. I checked on you on my own. It had nothing to do with you." Arthur said. Draco shook his head.

"How can you say that? I wasn't strong enough and I-I'm suppposed to be a man here, I'm about to be a father for god's sake!" Draco said loudly.

"You, but you were only dominant that ONE time! YOU bottom, damnit!!" Harry shoved him.

"Wh-what?" He looked at Harry in shock.

"Let's go. Downstairs. Now." Harry dragged him down the stairs and out to where everyone else was.

"Happy Christmas!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry if this chappie doesn't make sense, I'm slightly gay right now...wait...I mean drunk...but I'm gay too...YAY!!


	16. YOU bottom! I top! Got any questions?

When the Christmas day came to an end Draco and Harry were contently curled up on Draco's bed, but Harry had a question burning inside of him. Tears slid down his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Draco looked at him with worried eyes.

"Why can't you go back? I need you. I can't do this alone, Dray!" He held onto Draco tightly.

"Harry..let me explain what's happening, ok?" Draco kissed him softly. "Neither Tess, nor I are allowed back at Hogwarts, because we don't have a guardian. Dumbledore is going to take a fill in for that, and Mcgonical is going to be joined into that, just in case. I'm going back when the paper work is finalized, until then, I'll be home schooled. We didn't think you would like it, so..you're not going back either. And none of the Weasley's, or Hermione."

"Oh.." Harry hugged him tightly. "Well what took you so long to say it?!"

"I tried Harry." Draco said.

"Well why didn't you try harder? I was...I was so scared. Dray..I mean it...I can't do this alone. I need you by my side forever..." Harry looked at him.

"Well..in all technicalities...we could get married." Draco said.

"Yeah, when we're 17.." Harry sighed. "Our kid will be 2 before we're of age...and that's only IF they'll marry us..we're kind of gay you know."

"I do know. I also know that we can get married at 15 with parental consent." Draco said.

"Dray..Dumbledore wouldn't allow that and neither would my mom." He said seriously.

"Your mom?" Draco leaned in. Harry turned bright red.

"Well...she's adopting me...and...she's always been there for me like a real mom..." Harry looked away.

"Have you called her that to her face?" Draco asked.

"No..." Harry looked away.

"Are you going to?" Draco asked.

"Dray don't start ok? It's not like I planned it out..It slipped out when I said it just now." Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you so upset? You have someone to call mom for the first time in your life! You should be happy! Thankful!" Draco got up and stormed out the door.

He couldn't believe Harry. He couldn't believe how ungrateful Harry was being! Harry lost his mother when he was a baby, he should be thankful for someone to call mom! If he had someone he could call mom now that his mom was dead he-he..wouldn't. He was the one being a fool..not Harry. Someone caught him by the shoulders and he paniced, not knowing who it was, and he fought back.

"Let go! Let go!" He shoved his captor. "Please! Please stop!!"

"Draco, calm down, it's me, Mrs. Weasly!" Molly shushed him.

He stopped fighting and stood there, but Mrs. Weasly continued to Shush him. He was so confused, hadn't he stopped yelling? She hugged him tightly and he let out a tiny sob. That was when he realised he was crying.

"Wh-what?" He stepped back and whiped is eyes. "When did I start crying?"

He looked down, confused.

"I'm not sure, but come here. I want to talk to you." She pulled him into an empty room and locked the door. "Sit down honey."

Draco sat down nervously. Molly sat next to him with a soft smile.

"I heard you talking to Harry." She smiled. "Why did you storm out?"

"I...I just got frustrated and confused...He hasn't ever had the chance to call someone 'mom' so I figured he'd jump on it. It pissed me off a bit I guess.." He said, looking ashamed.

"Well, why would he jump on it? Think about it..your mom died, and then suddenly someone who you've known for 5 years, and admittedly you care a great deal for, suddenly says she's going to welcome you into her family and be her new mom during one of the hardest times of your life? What would you do?" Molly ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"I'd be thankful...but I doubt I would rush into it like that...I wouldn't let myself get excited..." He admitted.

"Now..can you tell me something?" Molly asked.

"Yeah.." Draco looked up at her.

"Why was Harry so nervous when I hugged you?" She asked.

"Well..my mom died you know..and he was just looking out for me." Draco said.

"Oh, I see. He really is a good boy." Molly smiled.

"I know. He's so cute sometimes and I-" He coughed "Well..I um..hug him?"

"The proof of what you do is under his shirt." She said bluntly. Draco turned light pink.

"So...um..how bout that snitch?" He looked away.

"Go upstairs." She ruffled his hair and he crossed his eyes.

"Hey, it took me forever to get it like that." He said.

"And? Maybe Harry will like your hair down." She shoved him out the door.

"Ahh!" He whined as he found himself stumbling up the stairs.

He went into his and Harry's room and sat next to Harry.

"Hey..I'm sorry." he said.

"..." Harry was staring at him.

"What?" He blinked.

"You...your...hahahahahahahahaha!!" He fell back laughing.

"Well if you didn't like it you could've said so..." Draco got up and went to find his hair gel. The second it was in his hair Harry jumped up.

"Don't. You. Dare." He grabbed the gel and threw it in the trash. "You look good with it down. Sexy, even."

He wrapped his arms around Draco.

"H-Harry?" Draco blushed.

"I have something to prove to you." Harry said softly. He nuzzled Draco's neck seductively.

"Uh-uh-uh..." Draco turned pink again.

"Don't be embarassed, you knew you would have to bottom sometime. You only got to be top because I was tired, otherwise, you'd be the walking oven right now." He shoved Draco down on the bed and locked the door.

The door flew open, and Tess was standing there.

"Draco I'm bored." She said.

"We're kind of busy." Harry growled.

"Yeah, yeah, go eat some chocolate, it releases the same endorphins." She said blankly. Harry stared at her wide-eyed.

"You-you-" Harry stared at her.

"You're pregnant. You're just hormonal. Fuck him later."

Harry didn't know what to say. So he shoved her.

"Get. Out."He said darkly.

"Give me one good reason." Tess glared at him.

"How about I do?" He climbed on top of Draco.

He pointed his wand at Draco and paralyzed him temporarily. He un-did Draco's pants and then the zipper. He glanced at Tess who seemed unfazed. He started to pull down Draco's pants when she squealed.

"Ew ew ew ew ew!!" She ran out of the room, slamming, locking, and silencing the door behind her.

"Now then..you wanna get going?" Harry raised a brow, unparalyzing him.

"I..I can't believe you just did that in front of my sister!" Draco was deep red.

"What? I'm horny. Sue me." Harry smiled.

"Th-that's your excuse?" Draco stuttered out.

"Is there a better one? I've got a craving Draco..and you know how pregnancies get you all crazy when you don't get what you desire." Harry said softly. "Come on, baby, it's your job to give me what I want..I'm carrying your child after all."

"O-o-ok.." Draco said softly.

"Alright then." Harry smiled. "Let's get going."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry guys..I'm too tired for a hot and juicy smex scene, but for all those who were upset about Harry bottoming...well..I think you know where this is going


	17. 2 Rounds 1 Night

"You..want me..to bottom? Are you sure? You...well..you know..." Draco trailed off.

"I what?" Harry looked him in the eye.

"Well...you're pregnant..and..it's possible for me to get pregnant..do you really want both of us to be pregnant at the same time?" Draco shuddered lightly at the idea.

"Well..I see what you mean...but..." Harry looked away.

"After the baby?" Draco offered.

"No. Now." He pulled Draco's boxers down in one swift movement.

"Uh..um...Harry..." Draco stuttered.

"Look...if you get pregnant too...we'll deal with it..ok?" Harry looked at him.

"I...alright." Draco blushed. "Wait, no, I don't bottom!"

"Can it." Harry stripped himself quickly. "I'll do this by force."

"Wh-what?" Draco scooted up.

"You bottom. You need to learn that. Besides.." Harry kissed him softly, running a hand up and down Draco's cock, feeling it harden in his grasp. "You'll like it."

"O-ok..."Draco slid back down.

Harry's teasing was driving him up a wall, but stopping didn't seem to be on Harry's list of things to do. He stroked softly, then quickly, bringing Draco closer and closer to ecstasy. Finally, he came, and Harry caught the cum in his hand and used it as lubrication. He debated preping Draco and eventually decided to go for it. He inserted two fingers and stretched him slowly, grinning widely when he hit a spot that made Draco buck.

"Oh, you liked that?" Harry asked softly.

"Y-yeah.." Draco nodded. Harry pressed the spot again. "D-don't tease!"

"Oh, but I love to make you wait." Harry smiled softly, then sat up, remembering that he'd said he wouldn't have sex until the baby was born. He sat back. "Draco...do you want to do this? I mean...really...is this something you want?"

"Yeah.." Draco panted softly.

"..Alright. Just...this is the last time." Harry said quietly.

"What?!" Draco sat up. "What do you mean?"

"...this is the last time we're going to do this." Harry said.

"Why?" Draco had panic in his eyes. Harry wasn't going to leave him..right?

"...because it is, ok?" Harry looked away. "Unless you don't want to at all."

Draco pulled his legs up to his chest. "Why...are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Protecting our kid?" Harry was starting to get pissed.

"...What does he need protection from?" Draco asked softly.

"From getting squashed." Harry looked at him, annoyed.

"I won't squash him! I won't hug you too tight anymore..anything...don't do this!" Draco looked upset, and Harry was just plain confused.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Harry asked.

"...Aren't...aren't you breaking up with me?" Draco asked.

"No! I'm just saying no more sex until the baby's born." Harry said.

"...oh." Draco stared at Harry.

"I think..we'll wait until the baby's actually born to do this...ok?" Harry said softly.

"No..I mean...whatever you think is best..." Draco blushed and looked away.

"Oh..you wanna go?" Harry shoved him onto his back and pushed in with no dely, making Draco squeal.

"Ah!! Thanks for the warning!" He growled as his eyes filled up from the stinging pain.

"No problem." He started moving inside of him, smiling when Draco moved with him.

It seemed different to Harry this time, and he wondered if Draco felt the same. They were going slowly this time, melting together, taking time to _feel_ each other. They weren't rushing into it for pleasure this time..this time, it was all about each other. Making sure they were _both_ comfortable and happy. If the moaning was any hint, they were both very, _very_ happy.

They came together, one shooting all over their stomachs, the other filling his lover. They shared a passionate kiss and Harry pulled out.

"I need a shower." Harry said.

"Yeah...m-me too.." Draco was in a half-asleep-half-awake daze.

Harry pulled on some pants and pulled Draco to his feet, taking him into the attatched bathroom. They got into the shower together and cleaned off, and were generally content. They went back into their room, cast a quick cleaning charm, and went downstairs for breakfast. It was the first all-nighter they'd pulled in a while.

The second they walked into the kitchen they knew something wasn't right. Everyone was looking at them, acting awkwardly.

"Is..everything ok?" Harry asked.

"Yep..so..can I ask you something?" Ron said, with a sly smile.

"Um..sure?" Harry looked confused.

"Is Draco gonna have a kid now too? Because your silencing charm wore off and _man_ you guys make a lot of noise!" Ron grinned.

Harry turned beat red and couldn't form a sentence.

"So? Did you enjoy it? It was pretty hot in there, so I can only imagine the sounds were pretty erotic." Draco smirked."Because..I heard some moaning that _definitely_ wasn't Harry or I."

It was Rons turn to blush. And Hermione's too it seemed.

"Oh, you guys didn't? Ewww!!" Harry squealed in mock disgust.

"Shut up Harry." Ron growled.

"Yeah, well, I walked in on _both_ of you guys, and _neither_ sight was pretty, ok? I'm gonna start knocking." Tess said.

"Hallelujah!" Draco said with a smirk.

"I could make you _never_ have kids again, you know." Tess warned, looking towards Draco's more..sensitive..area. He hid behind Harry and everyone busted out laughing.

"Shut up! That's scary as hell!" Draco clung to Harry from behind, and suddenly his face melted.

His hands were placed over Harry's stomach, and the baby had decided to kick. He didn't care about anything else in that moment, and it showed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Crappy chappie I know...dun killz meh?


	18. Fears and Unexpected Surprises

Back to school had seen better days. A large portion of the Gryfindor house was still at home. Harry was having light, but painful contractions. They were normal, but scary for him. Everytime he had one he nearly jumped out of his skin. Mrs. Weasly explained to him that it was his body preparing the baby and him for when he went into labor, and no that did not mean he would have the baby early. They were called Braxton Hicks contractions. In any case, Harry didn't calm down, and stayed unnaturally close to Draco.

Draco seemed to be just fine with Harry's clingyness. It brought a smile to his face to have his Harry sitting so close to him. His belly seemed to be growing more and more each day, and Harry was obsessed with it. During dinner one night he didn't touch his food for a little while and finally asked "...how does it come out?"

Everyone was startled by the sudden question, and no one seemed to know. Everyone continued to pick at their food in silence and shoot nervous glances at Harry. Tess sighed loudly.

"You're magical. That means your body is going to open up a temporary birth canal for your baby to enter the world, and before you ask, yes, it hurts like a bitch, and no, it doesn't happen gradually over time. When you go into labor that kid will be out within 15 minutes." She said. Emily fussed a little and she bounced her lightly. Her whole mood switched and she spoke in a baby voice. "What's the matter baby girl? Are you hungry? Want a bubba?"

The child gurgled in response and Tess fed her.

"Harry, you never answered my question. Is Draco gonna be the next pregnant one?" Ron grinned.

"So far, it looks like he's-"

"No, he's not pregnant. He was on his man period when they did it. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't. _She_ is pregnant." Tess said calmly.

Hermione's face drained of color. Mrs. Weasly snapped her head around to stare at her son and his girlfriend.

"Ronald!" She stood up. Ron flinched at his mothers tone. He was dead. "I hope you're planning on marrying her!"

"Mum...I couldn't see myself with anyone else." Ron admitted. Hermione looked at him and then got up.

"I need..to lie down..or something...yeah..." She stumbled to her bed and lay down. She had a million thoughts racing, but the big one was her mother.

She wouldn't hit her until AFTER the baby was born, of course, but nine months of pent-up pissed off mom? Oh, that slap was gonna hurt worse than anything else. Abortion, maybe? Now she wanted to slap herself. She would NEVER give up her baby. Ron's baby..their baby. The product of their love. How could she ven posses such dark thoughts. Ok, so she was keeping the baby. What now? Boys were harder to handle than girls. they only peed when you took the diaper off. Diapers...cloth or disposable? Disposables made the world filthy, so cloth of course. Wait...why was she deciding all of this now? She still needed to tell her mother. But how?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry sat there thinking. He still had some things at the Dursley's..and of course there would be a muggle court heiring to arrange the adoption. Before the baby was born, he hoped. But...wait...muggles..they couldn't see a pregnant _man_. They would run tests on him. Glamor charms, of course! And what about Draco? How would he handle it if his aunt and uncle won? He knew if they won he would be giving the baby to Draco, end of story. But..did he really want to give his baby away? He'd be more likely to run away. Run into Draco's warm arms.

"Harry, you ok?" Draco's voice entered his thoughts. God how he loved Draco's voice. It made all his problems melt away like nothing.

"Yeah. Just thinking about you." He said with a soft smile.

"Yeah?" Draco sat next to Harry, allowing him to lean back onto him and feel safe.

"So...they're gonna switch out all the custody stuff by the end of this month..if my dad shows up at my heiring he'll be arrested, no questions asked. Dumbledore's got a surefire win on this case. As for you, well...we're gonna figure out some glamour charms to hide your baby bump so you can go to your court date and get adopted, ok?" Draco smiled.

"Will you go with me?" Harry asked.

"No, I can't, but I will be waiting for you." Draco smiled softly.

"Promise, Dray? Promise you'll always wait for me?" Harry looked him in the eye.

"Always. Forever. And when you have the baby, I'll be right there with you. I promise on my mother's grave." Draco looked him deep in the eye. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Dray." Harry said softly.

"You know something? It bugs me that you have a nickname for me, but I've got no nickname for you. I don't like that..no cute little pet names...nothing." Draco replied, just as softly.

"When did you become a romantic?" Harry asked sarcasticly.

"When I fell in love with you." Draco replied honestly.

"I think...I just came up with a better boys name." Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I'm not telling! You'll just have to wait and see." Harry grinned.

"Aww...well...when do we find out if we have a boy or a girl?" Draco asked.

"Oh, tomorrow..." Harry grinned. "We're going to St. Mungo's to run a quick test."

"Really?" Draco's eyes were overflowing with emotions, but not tears.

"Really." Harry leaned up and kissed him. "Now...let's get some sleep. I'm dead tired."

"Alright." He kissed Harry's nose and snuggled down into the blankets, holding the brunette close.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Don't mind me. I needed to get a quick chapter out to inform you AHEAD OF TIME that I'll be offline for a few days at least. My dad's picking me up for a few hours in 5 hours, then I'm going up to my friends house that I just don't go online while I'm there.

I don't know if I've mentioned this before or not, but I got a new girlfriend, and we already broke up. I guess I was wrong when I said I was over Mike.


	19. Bade Daire

"Well, Mr. Potter. I must say, you're definately the last person I expected to see here and for this of all things! But, in any case, we have your test results." The Healer said with a smile.

Harry looked excitedly around the room while squeezing Draco's hand.

"To get the minor things out of the way.." He started. "The baby is perfectly healthy, a little small, but that's normal for this situation. We've also concluded a due date. The sixteenth of May."

Harry was beaming, but they hadn't quite gotten to the part he wanted to hear yet.

"There's a steady heart beat, and earything appears to be developing normally. So that just leaves the gender." Harry looked at him eagerly. "Congradulations Mr. Potter, you're having a little boy."

Harry's grin was so wide he feared his face my split. He was hugged Draco tightly, while Draco was just numb from happiness.

"Dray, it's a boy. We're having a boy." Harry rambled.

"I know...I know." Draco laughed.

"I wasn't done, Mr. Potter." The healer said.

"What?" Harry looked at him.

"You're also having a girl." He smiled.

"T-twins?" Harry stuttered.

The Weasly family crowded him, ranting about baby showers and nurseries. Harry didn't care. He was happy. He hugged his stomach.

"We're going to have a family, Draco. You and me." Harry said softly, as though it were just hitting him. Tears slid down his cheeks as he leaned against Draco.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning forward to wipe his tears.

"Nothing...everything's...everything's perfect." He smiled up at her. She returned the warm smile.

"Harry." Mrs. Weasly said sharply.

"Y-yeah?" He looked at her.

"We need to go shopping, just you me and Hermione. Alright? Baby stuff." She said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"When?" He asked.

"Hm...now." She grabbed them both and pulled them out the door. No one dared try and stop her, and she brought them straight to Diagon Ally.

"Why the sudden need for shopping?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, you know, because everyone was going to be in you hair if I DIDN'T pull you away." She said.

"Ah." Harry nodded.

Hermione grabbed his arm suddenly and dragged hin into a store.

"Look at that!" She pointed to a soft stuffed dragon toy. Harry picked it up.

"I'm buying this...not for the babies though." Harry said.

"Well...for who then?" Hermione asked.

"Dray...his name actually translates to Dragon, and his favorite color is green, so...you know." He smiled.

"That's...really cool." Hermione said in mild surprise. Harry smiled. "So...what are you gonna name them?"

"I can't tell! It would ruin everything!" Harry said.

"Awww please? I won't tell him, I swear!" She pressured. He sighed.

"Fine..." He leaned in and whispered four words into her ear.

"Wow...that's...really cool." Hermione said. "I've never even heard that first name before."

"Yeah...I read them in a baby names book a while ago...It translates to incomparable and fruitful." He grinned widely.

"Oh, you decided one of the baby's names? What is it?" Mrs. weasly asked.

"Don't tell Draco. It's..." He whispered into her ear as well.

"Wow...I like that." She smiled softly.

"Me too." Harry said.

Harry bought the dragon and two small hard-cover journals. A hypogryph stood proud on one, and a dragon on the other. He pulled out a pen and wrote a quick note in the dragon one, before putting it into his bag. They decided to go home after that.

Draco sat at a kitchen table, deep in discussion with Ron about something. The conversation stopped when the trio walked in.

"Harry!" Draco jumped up.

"Hey." He kissed Draco softly. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"A-alright?" The went up to their shared room and sat on the bed. Harry grinned and pulled out the stuffed dragon, handing it to Draco. "Woah...that's so soft..."

"It's yours." Harry said. Draco looked at him.

"Seriously? Why?" He asked.

"Because, you're my dragon." Harry smiled. Draco hugged him. "I've got a few more surprises."

"What?" Draco watched as Harry pulled out the dragon journal and a matching pen.

"There's one more thing, but you need to open this to find out what it is." Harry said, handing him the book.

Draco opened it cautiously, reading the note Harry had put in there.

_Draco,_

_I love you so much. More than life itself. And I'm just so glad we get this opertunity to have a family together. But, I do feel sort of guilty about not telling you what I want to name our son...so I'm going to tell you._

_Bade Daire Potter._

_Bade means incomparable, and Daire means fruitful._

_If you don't like the name, we'll compramise, but I really do like it._

_Also, I've come up with a name for our daughter that I like better than any of the rest._

_Lily Narcissa Potter._

_I really want your input on that name more than anything._

_Love,_

_Harry._

"Harry..." Draco said slowly. Harry looked at him nervously. "...I love those names."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It's a short chapter, but it got out four of the most important things. The baby's name, gender, and due date. And the fourth thing? Chapter 19. The shortest I've ever written.

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I got major writers block. :(

I told you I'd be updating soon, didn't I Timi? :)

Anyway, I've been working on a new FF under the Anime category, check it out if you want. Also, I've got another idea for a Harry Potter FF, but it's going to be completely different from this.

Also...this story is coming to a close very soon.

BUT! I'm never going to stop thinking about it, and you can pretty much bet there will be a sequel. :)

AND I'm REALLY sorry about re-doing this chapter. I COMPLETELY forgot about the little girl. I was reviewing the next chapter (I already wrote half of that one for some reason) and I realised I completely forgot about the little girl!

MarieEsmareldaDumbledore-Black: Long enough name? :) I'm not too worried about the girlfriend thing right now. I'm kind of having fun being single and flirting like crazy. It feels weird after 17 months of being in relationships and now 2 months of being single. :)

hphugefan-1: Thanks :)

m-lightkiss: I updated!

Accio Harry Potter: HOLY EFFING HELL! That took me forever to read -is easily sidetracked- Anywhoo, I think your comment means probably the most to me, because this is a story that you would typically avoid, and yet you're choosing to read it anyway. I'm honored.


	20. Time Of Dying

**_I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. I MESSED UP ON THE LAST CHAPTER AND HAD TO REDO IT. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE VERSION WHERE HARRY HAS TWINS, AND NOT JUST A SON!_**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Something wasn't right about Harry in the following days. He seemed distant. Unsure. One night during dinner he burst into tears and ran up to his room, Draco hot on his heals.

Tess immeadiately sat in front of the fire and looked into their room. Everyone gathered around her, including the adults.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked.

"...will you take care of them? Both of them?" Harry looked at Draco.

"I'll take care of all three of you." Draco said.

"No. Will you take care of _them_?" Harry's face was serious.

"Harry...what's going on?" Draco stared at Harry, worried.

"...if...if I die...will you take care of them? Without me?" Harry looked at Draco.

"Why would you die?" Draco stared at him in shock.

"...If I lose a lot of blood...or...if something...happens..." Draco said quietly.

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"...If Molly and Arthur can't adopt me for any reason...once the babies are born I'm sending them to live with you...and I swear to god I'll fucking kill myself." Harry said in the darkest voice draco had ever heard.

"Harry, no!" Draco tried to hug him, but Harry shoved him off.

"Look, I made up my mind. You can't change it." Harry looked at him. "I know it's selfish and it sounds rediculous, but I can't stand being there anymore. They would be better off without me anyway..." He looked away. "I love them...more than anything...but...they really would be screwed up if I was around..."

Draco slapped Harry. The sound echoed in the sudden silence. Draco's face was hard, and Harry's was broken.

"Harry, I love you, but I'm NOT going to listen to that. No one's going to make you live with the Dursley's, because if I have to, I'll run away with you, and we'll raise our children _together_. Alright?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes.

"..." Harry stared at him, still touching his face.

"Alright?" Draco leaned in.

"Uh-huh..." Harry said in a babyish voice and clung to Draco.

"I'm not going to let you die." Draco said. "I lived this life alone for too long...I need you now."

"I know...I need you too." Harry said. Draco leaned back and Harry climbed on top of him, curling up and snuggling close.

"...so...I wonder which one kicks when I talk?" Draco grinned.

"Both of them. They're practicing for dueling without wands." Harry laughed lightly.

"Well, they'll be great kids. With my amazing skills and your amazing face." Draco said, kissing Harry.

Harry rolled and pinned Draco to the mattress, kissing him more forcefully, slipping his tongue into his territory.

Tess turned away from the fire, and the image of the two boys died.

"That was gross." She said, getting up.

"You think eveything is gross, guys with guys, guys with girls, what ISN'T gross to you?" Ron asked. Tess grinned and turned around.

"Girls with girls." She smiled.

"Wow...I think if the level of gay in this house goes up anymore we'll be drowning in it." Ron teased.

"Ginny doesn't agree with you." Tess said.

"What?" Ron turned to Ginny.

"...I'm gay too." She said. Ron's jaw dropped.

"M-mum! They can't be sharing a room anymore!" Ron said.

"Ah, but they can. See, they're dating. It would be wrong for me to pull these two apart when I've done nothing about Draco and Harry, or better yet, you and Hermione." She smiled.

"..." Ron sighed. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Since Halloween." Tess replied boredly. Ron stared at her.

"There's a four year age difference!" Ron pointed out.

"And? Age is just a number." Tess looked at him.

"Is this conversation just about done?" Ginny butted in. Tess looked at her.

"No, it's completely done." She said, lacing her fingers with Ginny's.

"Alright then, good, cuz I wanna go to bed, and Emily's gonna need a bottle." Ginny said.

"...what the hell? You guys both know the baby's shifts?" Ron asked.

"Yup." Ginny said, going into the kitchen to make a bottle.

"I told her she didn't have to learn it, but she's stubborn as a mule." Tess shook her head.

"Yeah, she is." Ron nodded.

"Anyway..." Tess said as Ginny came back out. "Night."

The two walked back into their room without another word.

Ginny lifted Emily up and fed her, patting her bottom until she fell asleep. She lay her down in her bed and stretched. She changed into her PJ's and got into bed. Tess straddled her.

"So when do I get to see more of that beautiful body?" She asked.

"Um...what?" Ginny asked.

"You heard me." Tess said.

"U-um...I don't know." Ginny said, looking at Tess. "Wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"Yeah." Tess replied innocently.

She got off of Ginny and quickly changed before snuggling in beside her girlfriend. A quiet (in terms of volume level) song played from Tess' head to Ginny's.

"On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying"

Ginny stared at Tess when the song ended.

"What was that?" She asked.

"How you make me feel."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I adore that song. It's called Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace :)

Whoo! Two updates in one night! I'm on a role! :) But I need to roll right into bed now, because I have no idea when my dad's coming to get me, so I need to be up by noon tomorrow. :)

Good night everyone, and to everyone who shares a star sign with the twins, yay! :)


	21. Harry Potter

"Harry..wake up." Draco shook him lightly. Harry cracked an eye to his lover and groaned.

"I dun wannaaa!" He whined softly, cuddling closer.

"I know, honey, but..you have court today." Draco said softly. Harry looked into his eyes.

"Now I _really_ don't want to." Harry said, rolling over.

"Harry..if the Weasley's didn't have a big shot at winning there wouldn't be a case at all." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"I..I know..." Harry said.

"They got permission for me to be in the room when everything happens..so I'll be there with you the whole time." Draco said softly.

"A-alright.." Harry said, rolling back over, snuggling against Draco.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Harry said in a cute voice. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Harry?" Draco said softly.

"Hm..?" Harry asked.

"You still have to get up."

* * *

Draco walked down the stares with a funny mark on his face. He sat down at the table and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Draco..what did he hit you with?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"A pillow." He said.

"And it left a mark like that?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I think his journal was in it." He said.

"Ah." She said. Hermione giggled.

Harry walked into the kitchen tentatively. Mrs. Weasley looked at him sympathetically.

"Come on, sweety, you've got to eat something before we go." She said, pushing some toast in his face.

He ate it slowly, staring at the clock. He looked down at his belly.

"How are we going to hide this?" He asked softly.

"We're not." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But.." He looked at her, his expression full of confusion.

"Dumbledore called in a special favor. We're going to a muggle court room, but everyone in there is well aware of Magic. Squibs, Wizards, and parents of Muggle-borns." Molly smiled at him softly. "Did you know your doctor was a squib?"

"The one I used to see all the time?" Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"The very same. He'll be testifying." She smiled. Harry put his head down on the table.

"I don't feel good..." He said. Molly kissed his head softly and placed a small glass in front of him.

"Take this, dear. It's a calming drought." She said sweetly.

"Alright.." He said quietly, sipping it. The effect was instantaneous. "Thanks.."

"Of course." She said, rubbing his back gently. Draco held Harry's hand under the table.

"When do we go?" Harry asked.

"Right now." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Harry stood up slowly and Draco walked behind him. They walked out to the car and sat in the spacious bakseat. Arthur was driving, and Molly sat in the passengers seat. It was a short drive, and everyone remained silent.

They pulled up to the court house and the four of them walked inside. Harry and Draco found themselves being seperated as Harry sat with Molly and Arthur. The Dursley's presented their case first.

A tall man with a mustache stood before them all and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley were surprised to find one night that Petunia's sister, Lily, had been killed, leaving their poor little nephew completely orphaned. They took him in out of the goodness of their hearts, raised him like their own son, and, when the time came for him to attend Hogwarts, they were distraught and the thought of him being gone so long. So they hid it from him. Upon going to Hogwarts, their nephew was brainwashed, and turned gay. Now he believe's he wants to live with Aurthur and Molly who have allowed to him to have sex and become impregnated." He said, looking around.

He nodded to Aurthur and Molly's Lawyer, and then took a seat. The Weasley's Lawyer stood.

"The Dursley's didn't want Harry from the start. They feared him, were aggrivated by him, and abused him. They wouldn't allow him to go to Hogwarts for fear that their fowl treatment toward him would be launched back upon themselves tenfold. Harry ran away from their loveless home and found comfort in Molly and Arthurs home. And then this past summer he fell in love with another male, not because he was brainwashed, but because he truely felt a deep connection with this other boy. Harry is terrifyed to move back in with the Dursleys."

He sat back down and smiled gently at Harry, who was hiding his face behind Molly's back. He didn't want to be here, doing this. They started pulling witnesses onto the stand, some of them in favor of the Dursleys, some in favor of the Weasleys. Then Harry's Doctor was called to the stand.

"Did you ever find any significant evidence of any kind of abuse on Harry?"

"Yes, I did."

"Could you specify?"

"Well, I found bruising and cuts upon his body, that suggested physical abuse, and he was increadably thin and sickly looking all the time, suggesting malnourishment, and he was always nervous, I remember once he puked on himself for how badly he was shaking, this suggested mental and emotional abuse. And then there was the undeniable evidence of sexual abuse."

"Sexual abuse?"

"He came in once for a check-up, and the underwear he was wearing was red on the bottom. I asked his permission to check it and found scarring and stretch marks along his anus, a sign of unwanted anal sex."

"I see. And who did you believe to be responsible for this?"

"Vernon Dursley."

"Did these signs persist for an extended period of time?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Five years."

"When was the last time you saw this?"

"About halfway through this past summer."

"No further questions." His face was stoney and sat down.

Molly was looking at Harry as though she was in shock. Harry stared straight at the floor. The Dursley's Lawyer stood.

"You suspected Vernon of this abuse?"

"Yes."

"Then why not report him?"

"Harry would never tell me who did it."

"So you had no proof that it was Vernon."

"No."

"Is it possible that someone else was doing it?"

"Yes, I suppose that is always a possibility."

"No furthur questions."

He sat next to the Dursleys looking triumphant. The Weasley's Lawyer stood.

"We would like to call another witness to the stand."

The judge looked at him.

"Harry Potter."


	22. Hard Labor

Harry walked nervously to the stand and looked at the Lawyer.

"It's alright Harry, you just have to tell the truth. Ok?" He said sweetly.

"Ok.." Harry said nervously, looking over to Draco.

"Now, Harry, how do you feel when you're at the Weasley's house?"

"I feel safe..like I'm at home."

"And when you're with the Dursleys?"

"I'm scared..It doesn't feel safe at all..I don't want to be there...."

"Why not?"

"B-because.."

Harry looked at his lap and bit his lip. He'd never told anyone. He didn't dare tell anyone. He wanted to tell everyone.

"Harry? Could you speak up please?"

"They hit me..and lock me in my room..they made me make their food..clean up behind them.."

"Did they ever touch you inappropriately?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry. Did Vernon Dursley ever touch you inappropriately?"

"Yes.."

Harry's voice was soft.

"He would come into my room at night..pulled down my pants..."

He shook his head.

"M-made me..spread my legs..."

"And?"

"He raped me..."

"How many times?"

"...Seven..."

"Did Petunia ever touch you?"

"No."

"What about Dudley?"

"Yes.."

"How many times?"

"Three.."

"And what did he do?"

Harry's voice dropped to a terrifyed whisper.

"He raped me..."

* * *

Harry sat in the backseat curled up tight, not letting anyone touch him. Draco let him have his space, and wanted nothing more than to hold him.

They pulled up to the headquarters and Harry ran in. Ron stood and called out to him as he wizzed past and ran ot his room. Ron looked at Draco sadly.

"Tess let us see what was happening.." Ron said softly.

"Good. That means we don't have to explain." Draco said.

"We didn't see the verdict." Ron said, annoyance clear in his voice. "Emily woke up and was hungry, so she got up."

"Your parents won. And Vernon's going to jail for 7 years per sexual assault, plus ten fro child abuse and neglect. Petunia's gone for 20 years for enabling, and Dudley's gone into foster care." Draco told him.

"Ah." Ron nodded. Tess walked up to Draco urgently.

"Go upstairs. Now." She said. There was something about her voice that made him listen.

He was bounding up the stairs and when he got to his room he rushed in. He saw a lump under the blankets and breathed a soft sigh of relief. He took the edge of his blanket in his hand, but when he lifted it he went on edge. There was blood on the sheets.

"Harry?!" He wrenched the covers up, and found his father. "Lucius."

"Draco.." He coughed, unable to do much more. Draco noticed that he wasn't bleeding from anywhere. "That boy of yours..he's strong..but he won't be a match to the lord.."

"What have you done with him?!" Draco screamed. Almost instantly all the Weasley's and Hermione were behind him.

"He's with the dark lord. Be thankful. I've got no energy left to kill you..." His last words fell empty as his head slipped and his cold eyes lost the life in them.

Draco stared at him knowing only 3 things. His father was dead at his lovers hands. Harry was with his biggest enemy. And Harry was in labor. He whipped around to face the Weasleys.

"We have to find him!" He screamed. He looked around for Tess, but couldn't see her.

Something seemed to register in the back of his brain. His father was never told the location of headquarters. He shouldn't have been able to get in. So the only explaination was that he wasn't in headquarters. He looked at Molly and Arthur and knew they'd realized the same thing. Draco drew his want on the Weasley children. Wicked grins spread accross their faces and they lunged at him, the potion wearing off as they turned back to their death eater forms. They had him in a tight grip, and seemed to have decided to abandon Magic as they used their fists to pumel him. He saw the same thing happening to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

They dragged them down to a room and put them in Magic proof cages where they laid eyes on Harry. Tess sat silently beside Harry, gently holding his hand. Harry was tense, screaming.

"Let me go! Let me go!!" He was bound by the wrists and ankles to the table. His wrists were bloody from his attempts to escape. This was not the world he wanted to bring his children into. Tess looked sadly into his eyes.

"In time..you'll be free..." She whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Draco didn't understand. Why wasn't Tess doing anything? He looked over and saw Emily in the arms of Crabbe. Draco kicked at the sides of his cage and screamed in frustration. Harry strained his neck to see him.

"Draco.." He said his name slowly. "I'm so sorry..."

"Harry it's gonna be ok..." Draco said. He rested his head against the cage.

"Harry, Harry, Harry..it's been far too long." Voldemort said softly, stepping slowly into the light. He touched Hary's arm gently. Harry screamed and writhed in pain and fear.

"Let me go!!" He screamed.

"No. Not until I have those babies in my arms." He laughed darkly, touching Harry's swollen belly. Harry yanked harder at the chains.

"You won't have them! I'll die first!!" Harry screamed loudly.

"Heheh..that won't be nessesary." He said, pressing gently on Harry's stomach.

Harry's eyes widened and he released an earsplitting scream. He felt as though he were being ripped in half. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold the infants inside of him much longer. Draco started kicking the sides of his too small cage trying to break it open. Harry looked over at him and saw him kicking like a madman. He fought harder against his binds.

"Let me go!!!" He screamed.

Everyones eyes set on him, and Tess took the opertunity to grab her daughter from Crabbe. He stared at her dumbfounded and she killed him without blinking. Voldemorts attention shifted to her as the cages burst open and Draco lunged forward, casting spells and stunning several people. Molly and Arthur weren't far behind. It got down to the four of them and Voldemort after not long. Harry was screaming and crying. Tess threw Emily into the air and snapped Voldemorts neck, stepping back just in time to catch her falling child.

Draco and the Weasley's stared in awe at Tess. Harry's scream jolted them. Tess had released his hands and he was fighting furiously to get his pants off. Molly looked to Arthur.

"Bring him to the hospital! Now!" She screamed frantically.

He nodded and lifted Harry into his arms. Draco grasped his arm tightly and Arthur acted as though nothing had happened. They dissapeared with a loud _crack_ and reapeared in the hospital. Doctors rushed to them and brought Harry and Draco into a room. Harry squeezed Draco's hand tightly as he felt his pants being removed. He looked at the doctor. The doctor looked down at Harry's crotch and his eyes widened.

"You're..you're baby is..."


	23. Hot Mom FINAL CHAPTER

**_"You're..you're baby is..."_**

"He's breach!" The doctor said. He looked to the nurse, then back to Harry. "We'll have to go in for an emergency C-section."

"Can't you just flip him around?" Harry asked, panicked.

"There is no way." He said.

"You're a wizard goddamnit!! **_FIX IT!!!!_**" Harry screamed. A contraction hit him hard and he gripped Dracos hand.

"There's no time for any of this! Just do what you need to do!! Fix it!" Draco yelled at the doctor.

The doctor reached into Harry's temporary birth canal and pushed the baby back, turning him around. He didn't think it would work, and he was imediately worried about the umbilacle cord wrapping around the baby's neck. Harry's stomach hardened at the feel of more things going into his stomach and he pushed without a thought. The baby was born in seconds.

Draco stood slowly, walking over to the baby the doctor had just lain down in a hospital crib. He stared into his sons face for the first time.

* * *

"How does it feel to be a mom, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Fuck you. You're the mom." Harry grouched, rolling on his side. His back hurt.

Draco smiled softly and rubbed Harry's back gently.

"They're beautiful, you know." Draco whispered.

"Of course they are. They're my kids." Harry smiled softly. Draco smiled back. "You're carrying the next batch."

Draco laughed.

"Don't laugh. I'm dead serious." Harry said. Draco gulped.

Harry grinned.

"And by the way.." Harry said.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"You're a hot mom."

* * *

Que random end of movie music? xD

Yes, this is the last chapter. I know it's short. Kill me later. if you want a sequel let me know. more than 5 requests guarentees one. :3


	24. Sequal!

_**THE SEQUAL IS OFFICIALLY UP!! IT IS ENTITLED AMAZEMENT!!! ENJOY!!!!**_


End file.
